Entre rêve et réalité
by corny59
Summary: Après qu'Edward l'ai quittée, Bella a fait la rencontre d'Elsa une elfe qui va l'emmener au Royaume.
1. Chapter 1:Révélation

_**Entre rêve et réalité**_

Edward a quitté Bella. Que va t il retrouver à son retour? Une Bella heureuse et amoureuse d'un autre garçon? Une Bella déprimée par son absence mais inchangée ? Ou une Bella différente de celle qu'il a quittée ?

**Chapitre 1 : Une Révélation**

Bella était affalée sur le sol de la forêt, elle pleurait car Edward venait de la quittée. Soudain, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle, pensant que c'était Edward qui revenait, elle se releva et avança droit vers l'endroit d'où venait le craquement. A cet endroit, elle découvrit une superbe jument blanche et sa cavalière.

La cavalière portait une longue robe verte, elle avait de longs cheveux roux ondulant jusqu'à sa taille, des yeux verts et des oreilles pointues. Elle étaitmontée en amazone.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Bella, surprise.

-Je m'appelle Elsa, je suis un elfe venue du Royaume. Et toi tu es?

-Je m'appelle Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.

-Enchantée Bella. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu pleurais?

-Mon copain m'a quittée.

-Ne me dis pas que tu sortais avec le vampire qui est passé ici il y a environ un quart d'heure?

-Euh… si, mais comment sais-tu que c'est un vampire ?

-Je l'ai flairé. Veux-tu venir avec moi au Royaume des elfes? Tu me rappelles quelqu'un qui y vivait et je suis presque sûre que cela t'aidera à oublier ton chagrin.

-D'accord, laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir mon père pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas

-Vas-y, je t'attendrai ici mais ne tarde pas.

Bella rejoignit donc sa maison et écrivit un mot à son père expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de changer d'air car Edward l'avait quittée et qu'il y avait trop de souvenirs de lui à Forks. Ensuite, elle rejoignit Elsa qui l'aida à monter en croupe, puis, elles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la forêt. Au bout d'une heure, Elsa arrêta la jument et en descendit.

-Ne bouges pas, lui intimât-elle, je dois prévenir l'ancêtre de ta venue c'est lui qui décidera si tu as le droit d'entrer au Royaume ou non

Elle partit donc et revint dix minutes plus tard accompagnée d'un vieil elfe au cheveux blanc qui s'appuyait sur une canne. Il l'observa un moment puis ferma les yeux pour savoir si elle avait un peu de pouvoir elfique en elle. Il s'avéras qu'elle en débordait et qu'elle n'était autre que la petite fille de la Princesse Myrtille.

-Elle peut entrer, c'est l'une des notre. Sa grand-mère a épousé un humain qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une mission et dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Je te souhaite la Bienvenue parmi nous Isabella Marie Swan, petite fille de Myrtille. Elsa assure toi que Cannelle l'habille comme il se doit puis emmène la chez sa grand-mère s'il te plaît.

-Bien, Ancêtre.

Elsa prit la jument par la bride et l'emmena chez Cannelle qui était la couturière la plus proche.

-Bonjour Cannelle, je t'emmène quelqu'un à habiller !

-Merci Elsa. Bonté divine, c'est le portrait craché de Myrtille !

-Normal, c'est sa petite fille. Elle s'appelle Bella

-Alors nous avons 3 princesses au Royaume.

-3 ?

-Myrtille est revenue parmi nous hier, voilà qui en fait 1, puis il y a toi Elsa et enfin Bella.

-Moi, une princesse ? s'étonna Bella

-Bien sûr, tu t'en rendras compte quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Reviens la chercher dans une demi-heure, elle devrait être prête.


	2. chap 2:Transformation

Shaly,Lola,Linoa et Titia ^^ je vous informe que la suite est là!!!et je vous remercie pour vos reviews!XD

Maintenant, il faut me laisser le temps d'écrire le chapitre 3 j'ai des cours à suivre et des devoirs à faire quand même.

Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Transformation**

Cannelle prit un rouleau de tissu bleu ciel et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lui confectionner une robe elfique, mais pas n'importe quelle robe, une robe de princesse mais la plus belle que Bella n'ai jamais vu.

-Merci, dit-elle à la couturière

-Mais c'était un plaisir de vous faire une robe, princesse. Même si vous devriez attendre que j'ai terminé de m'occupée de vous avant de me remercier, répondit Cannelle avec un sourire espiègle. Suivez-moi, je vais vous coiffer pour vous rendre encore plus jolie.

**POV Bella**

La couturière m'emmena dans l'arrière boutique qui était en fait sa maison, puis elle me dit de m'asseoir pendant qu'elle allait chercher son matériel de coiffure. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance, après Alice voilà qu'une personne que je ne connaissais même pas voulait jouer à la poupée avec moi. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter cela ?

Cannelle revint avec une brosse et se mit à brosser mes cheveux, puis elle essaya plusieurs style de coiffure de la plus simple à la plus extravagante pour finalement les accrochait en une queue de cheval avec un élastique bleu ciel pour aller avec la robe. Elle repartit, et revint cette fois avec un fer à friser, elle voulait arranger mes boucles pour qu'elles retombent comme les anglaises. Heureusement pour moi, Elsa arriva à cet instant et demanda où j'étais quand je lui répondit, elle fut bouche bée devant la transformation que m'avais fait subir Cannelle, ce qui me fit rire.

-Ouah, Bella tu es resplendissante! Tu es encore plus belle que la reine, tu as fait du bon boulot Cannelle, je t'en remercie.

-Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, et puis il faut dire que j'avais un bon modèle.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit à son travail. J'en profitais pour observer Elsa. Elle aussi s'était changée, elle arborait maintenant une robe prune dans le même genre que la mienne mais plus richement brodée.

-On va chez ta grand-mère maintenant ? me demanda-elle

-Ne pouvons-nous d'abord visiter la ville ? C'est un endroit que je ne connais pas et je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'on peut y trouver.

-Volontiers, ma chère sœur.

-Sœur ?

-Puisque nous sommes toutes les deux princesses et que nous avons à peu près le même âge, j'en déduis que nous pourrions être sœur. Si cela ne te dérange pas évidemment

-J'en serais ravie Elsa, tu es la première elfe que j'ai rencontrée ou la deuxième vu que ma grand-mère apparemment étais la première. Au moins je connaîtrais quelqu'un qui sera ma deuxième sœur de cœur.

-Qui était la première ?

Je venais de faire une gaffe mais bon, il fallait bien que je la mette au courant, maintenant qu'elle était ma sœur

-C'était la sœur de mon petit copain, elle s'appelle Alice Cullen. Nous étions très proches avant que toute leur famille ne quitte la ville.

-Oh je suis désolée Bella, je ne savais pas, excuse-moi

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui c'était, je te pardonne. Elle est partie même si elle reste dans mon cœur alors que toi tu es là et je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal comme eux.

La nuit était tombée pendant que nous parlions ; il était trop tard pour aller visiter la ville maintenant. Je pensais à ma grand-mère Marie ou plutôt Myrtille que je n'avais pas vue depuis sept ans, elle me manquait et elle avait du changer.

-On va chez ma grand-mère ? Elle va s'inquiéter si nous n'y allons pas et je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle sera heureuse de me revoir !

- Très bien, allons-y, nous visiterons la ville demain après les retrouvailles, soupirat-elle.


	3. Chap 3: Grand-mère ou Myrtille

_**Chapitre 3 : Grand-mère ou Myrtille **_

_**POV ELSA**_

Nous arrivâmes chez Myrtille au moment où celle-ci rentrait chez elle.

- Bonjour Myrtille, comment allez-vous ? fis-je

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda cette dernière

- Je suis Elsa, je n'étais pas encore de ce monde quand vous êtes partie dans le monde des humains, c'est donc normal que vous ne me connaissiez pas, mais elle, elle est de votre famille humaine

Renée Myrtille ?

Euh… pas vraiment, répondit Bella

Isabella Marie alors ?

C'est bien moi, grand-mère

Comme tu as changé, tu es magnifique, tu ressembles à la reine quand elle était petite. Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir

Et bien comme tu peux le voir, je suis là, et je compte rester quelques temps si ça ne te déranges pas

Bien sûr que ça ne me déranges pas mon cœur, elle sourit.

Au fait, peux-tu me dire quelle ville est la plus proche sans compter Forks ?

C'est Olympia, mais pourquoi cette question ?

J'aimerais retourner au lycée pour finir mes études mais Forks me rappelle trop de souvenir

Allez, rentrez toutes les deux, il commence à faire froid dehors.

Nous la suivîmes à l'intérieur, puis dans le salon où Bella lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis sept ans.

Il se fait tard, vous devriez aller au lit toutes les deux, tu vas passer la nuit ici Elsa n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr

Elle nous conduisit à l'étage et nous montra nos chambres, Bella avait la chambre de droite, moi celle de gauche et Myrtille celle du milieu. Je mis mon pyjama et rejoignit Myrtille dans sa chambre, Bella était déjà là. Elle avait dit que c'était important et que nous devions la rejoindre toutes les deux car ça nous concernait.

Je voulais vous dire que ce n'était pas un hasard si vous vous étiez rencontrées. Vous êtes des sœurs jumelles que votre mère et moi décidâmes de séparer à la naissance pour qu'il y ait toujours au moins une princesse au Royaume si la reine venait à mourir. Bien sûr, quand l'une de vous aurait eu besoin d'aide, l'autre aurait immédiatement accouru. C'est pour cela que quand Bella à eu besoin de quelqu'un pour la réconforter parce que les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille l'avait quittée, tu l'as trouvée la première Elsa. Vous êtes liées. Maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher.

Nous allâmes chacune dans notre chambre après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue et encore sous le choc de la révélation. J'avais une sœur. Je finis tout de même par m'endormir vers 11 heures et demi.

Au matin, je me réveillais et sortis de ma chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Je décida donc d'aller réveiller Bella pour que l'on puisse réveiller grand-mère toutes les deux.

Bella, réveille-toi petite sœur, dis-je d'une voix douce en caressant sa joue

Ummh laisse moi dormir Edward

Elle se retourna et se rendormit. Qui était cet Edward dont elle parlait ? Je ne savais pas mais je pensais en avoir tout de même une petite idée. C'était sûrement le vampire qui l'avait quittée. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine en lui demandant qui s'était mais je recommença à essayer de la réveiller. Cette fois, elle se leva

Bonjour petite sœur, comment vas-tu ?

Je vais bien Elsa, pourquoi m'avoir réveillée ?

Je voulais seulement que tu viennes avec moi réveiller grand-mère, elle en serait heureuse

C'est bon je viens

Nous entrâmes lentement dans la chambre et je m'approchais du lit pendant que Bella fermait la porte. Je caressais la joue de grand-mère. Elle était froide ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle était morte. Nous venions à peine de la retrouver qu'elle nous avait quittés. Je sentis des larmes roulées sur mes joues puis Bella me rejoignit et compris à ma tête. Elle me prit dans ses bras et pleurât, elle aussi.

Il faut prévenir Cannelle et la reine, elles étaient proches toutes les 3.

Tu as raison.

Nous nous habillâmes et filâmes prévenir Cannelle.

Oh mes pauvres petites c'est tellement triste ce qui vous arrivent ! Je vais prévenir la reine, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de prendre les petites filles de sa sœur au palais.

Grand-mère était la sœur de la reine ?

Elle cachait beaucoup de choses.

En effet, la reine acceptât de nous prendre au palais et Cannelle nous confectionnât deux robes identiques, des robes de deuil. La musique était un morceau de piano, Bella pleura et je lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule.

Ça me rappelle le morceau qu'Edward avait composé pour moi.

Chut, ce n'est rien va, il t'a fait souffrir, oublie-le.

Je suis désolé pour ta grand-mère Elsa.

C'était Angel, il parlait à Bella, me prenant pour elle

Je suis là Angel

Oh, excuse-moi je t'avais pris pour …

C'est ma sœur jumelle Bella

Ah, d'accord ben excuse-moi Bella

Je le pris par la main et l'entraîna derrière un arbre pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. Il était bouche bée.

C'est qui cette fille ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ma sœur Bella

Depuis quand as-tu une sœur toi ?

Depuis toujours, on est jumelles.

Elle te ressemble vachement sauf les cheveux et les yeux

Normal pour des jumelles

Dis-moi Angel, tu ne serais pas tomber amoureux de ma sœur par hasard ?

Euh…..

Il rougit et je compris tout de suite que j'avais tapé dans le mil

C'est bon, j'ai compris mais elle te verra plus comme un ami, il faut lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre ça fait beaucoup de choses à digérer en peu de temps

Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Hier, son copain l'a quittée, elle a appris que nous étions sœurs et notre grand-mère est morte.

C'est vrai, j'ai compris.

Nous rejoignions le reste des personnes présentes à l'enterrement et à la fin, le notaire vint nous voir pour nous annoncer que notre grand-mère nous avait léguer tout ce qu'elle avait.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Angel fût envoyer en mission dans le monde des humains mais ne revint pas.

Le mois de septembre arriva sans qu'Angel ait réapparu et les filles se préparèrent à aller au lycée d'Olympia sous le nom de Isabella et Elsa Winter.


	4. Chap 4: rencontre fortuite au lycée

_**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre fortuite au lycée**_

POV BELLA

J'avais appris beaucoup de choses au cours de ces 6 mois comme le fait que les elfes vieillissent moins rapidement que les humains, j'avais également appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs, même si ce n'était pas parfait. Ceux-ci étaient comme ceux de presque tous les elfes tirés de la nature mais j'avais aussi le pouvoir de figer les gens, les objets et le temps. Elsa m'avait appris à tirer à l'arc, à danser, à monter à cheval tandis que moi, je lui apprenais la mode humaine (Alice aurait été mieux placée dans ce domaine je vous l'accorde. Puis, la reine Prune avait décidé de nous envoyer toutes les deux au lycée d'Olympia ; Moi, pour que je finisse mes études et Elsa pour apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Nous arrivâmes donc le jour de la rentrée au lycée, à pieds (bien sûr les chevaux ne sont pas admis dans l'enceinte du lycée mais ils nous attendaient dans les bois), et nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat pour que l'on nous indique notre classe.

Bonjour, nous sommes Elsa et Isabella Amnell (nom d'emprunt bien entendu).

Alors…

La secrétaire fouilla dans la pile de dossiers devant elle et en sortit deux fiches

Donc, Elsa et Isabella Winter, vous êtes en 202, c'est au deuxième étage, la quatrième porte à droite. Tenez, voici un plan et votre emploi du temps

Merci !

Nous rejoignîmes notre salle et nous installâmes à la dernière table, puis, arrivèrent les autres élèves : cinq garçons et dix filles et pour finirent deux garçons qui arrivèrent, eux, en retard et qui s'assirent à la table juste devant nous.

Je t'avais dit qu'on serait en retard, chuchota l'un d'eux si bas que je dusse tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre

Mais nous sommes là et le cours n'a pas encore commencé, frérot, alors arrête de râler

Cette voix, je ne pouvais que la reconnaître, elle lui appartenait, j'en étais sûre ! Mais que faisait-il à Olympia ? Heureusement, qu'Elsa était là car sinon j'aurais éclaté en larmes devant tout le monde. Elle dû sentir mon malaise car dès la fin des cours, nous rangeâmes nos affaires et dès que nous fûmes dehors, elle me pris dans ses bras en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Devant nous, c'était Edward, j'ai reconnu sa voix, expliquai-je en larmes.

Ce n'est rien Bella, je suis sûre que Prune comprendra

Depuis la mort de grand-mère, nous vivions au palais avec la reine qui s'occupait de nous comme de ses propres petites filles. Quand elle me vit arriver en larmes, elle ne posât pas de questions et m'envoya prendre un bon bain chaud pour me calmer. J'obéis et après mon bain, je m'habillais d'un pyjama et me jetais dans mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller et j'y déversais mes larmes.

POV ELSA

Dis-moi Elsa, que s'est-il donc passer au lycée aujourd'hui pour que Bella rentre dans cet état ?

Elle pense avoir reconnu son ex dans la classe

Je vois, tu veux quand même aller à l'école demain ?

Bien sûr et je ramènerais ses devoirs à Bella le temps qu'il faudra

Allez, file faire tes devoirs. Je viendrais vous chercher pour le repas

Je partit donc dans ma chambre et fit mes devoirs. Prune vint me chercher, puis nous allâmes chercher Bella et descendîmes toutes les trois dans la salle à manger et dînâmes en silence.

Allez vous coucher toutes les deux, surtout toi Elsa, tu as cours demain.

Je débarrassais la table, embrassais ma sœur et Prune et montais me coucher. Une fois sous les couettes, je fermais les yeux et m'endormie aussitôt. Je me levais, me douchais et descendit prendre mon petit déjeuner. Au moment où j'allais partir, Bella descendit en robe de chambre et me serra dans ses bras.

Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

Je suis sûre que c'était Edward, le problème c'est la personne qu'il a appelé « frérot ». Je ne le connais pas, méfie-toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais attention mais là il faut que j'y aille ou je serais en retard.

J'embrassais son front et partit. Je traversais la forêt et arrivais directement sur le parking du lycée. Nous avions cours de français, de mathématiques, TP de sciences et espagnol. Je me rendis donc en français. La journée se déroula aussi normalement que possible.

POV EDWARD

Nous entrâmes dans la classe en retard, sympa pour le premier jour, et nous nous assîmes à l'avant dernier rang, devant deux filles qui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elles avaient une odeur de freesia et de bois ce qui me rappela Bella. A la fin de la journée, Angel et moi rejoignîmes le parking et attendîmes Alice et Jasper dans la Volvo. Nous vîmes les deux filles passer et se diriger vers la forêt. Alice et Jasper nous rejoignèrent au moment où elles entraient dans la forêt. Je mettais le contact en route, démarrais et conduisit vers la maison où tout le monde descendit sauf Alice et moi-même. Elle avait dû remarquer mon changement d'expression par rapport à ce matin.

- Qu'y a-t-il Edward ?

Il y avait deux filles qui m'ont rappelé Bella dans la classe aujourd'hui.

Je sais, j'ai eu une vision, mais, si c'était Bella, Angel l'aurait reconnue, non ?

Il ne faisait pas attention, il était trop occupé à contrôler sa soif. Je les interrogerais demain.

Sur ce, je descendis de la voiture et entrais dans la maison. Là, je me mis au piano et je jouais la berceuse que j'avais composée l'an dernier pour ma Bella. Alice entra et se blottit dans les bras de Jasper qui était assis sur le canapé. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les couples étaient dans leurs chambres à faire autant de bruit que possible. Angel vint me trouver pour faire une partie d'échecs que je gagnais.

Au matin, nous retournâmes Alice, Jasper, Angel et moi au lycée. Cette fois, en avance.

En cours de français, le professeur nous demanda d'écrire un sonnet sur la rencontre amoureuse et annonça qu'il lirait les quatre ayant la meilleure note. En sciences, nous eûmes un TP que nous séchions car il portait sur les groupes sanguins.

_On s'arrangera pour rentrer ne t'en fait pas Edward. Rentrez à deux._

Au moment où nous rejoignions la voiture, je vis l'une des deux filles de la veille. Maintenant, que j'y pensais, nous n'avions pas vu la deuxième de la journée. En la voyant de dos, elle me rappela encore plus ma Bella et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'appeler.

Bella !

Elle se retourna suspicieuse

Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux-tu ?

Ce fut un choc pour moi, elle connaissait ma Bella. Angel s'approcha et dit :

Ce n'est pas Bella mais Elsa, sa sœur jumelle.

Elle prit peur et commença à reculer vers la forêt.

Comment sais-tu cela ? Qui êtes-vous ?

N'ai pas peur, nous ne te ferrons aucun mal. Si tu connais Bella elle devrait te l'avoir dit.

Elle m'a dit l'inverse ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Elsa, c'est moi, Angel, ton meilleur ami. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Maintenant que tu le dis, si. Mais lui, je ne le connais pas.

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen

C'est toi qui as abandonné ma sœur?

Je hochais la tête, incapable de lui répondre tellement j'étais triste. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle me détestait pour ce que j'avais fait à sa sœur.

Tu es au courant que tu l'as fait souffrir ? Je suis presque sûre qu'elle aurait préféré que tu la tue avant de partir plutôt que de l'abandonnée en la laissant croire que tu ne l'aimes plus et qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet pour toi. Ça l'a brisée et elle a mis un moment avant de commencer à en guérir alors laisses la tranquille !

Elle partit, me laissant là à digérer ses paroles blessantes. L'heure se termina et Alice me rejoignit dès sa sortie des cours.

Angel, voiture ! Immédiatement !

Il partit sans demander son reste et rejoignit Jasper dans la voiture.

Ne t'en fait pas Edward, ça lui passeras, ce n'est qu'une fille comme les autres.

Non, c'est la sœur de Bella pas n'importe quelle fille !

Mais… Bella n'a pas de sœur

Si, elles ont été séparées peu après leurs naissances ; Elsa l'a dit à Angel qui me la répéter.

Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée Edward

Elle a dit que Bella souffrait depuis que je l'ai quittée et….

Je sais Edward je l'ai vu, tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler

Je sais mais elle lui ressemblait tellement, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher

Et maintenant, tu t'en veux encore plus ! allez viens, Esmée va s'inquiéter si on ne rentre pas

Nous allâmes donc rejoindre les deux autres dans la voiture et Alice prit le volant, sachant que je n'étais pas en état de conduire. Nous arrivâmes à la maison où nous fîmes nos devoirs.

* * *

**_Mettez des reviews, ça me motiverat pour écrire la suite parce que là je n'arrive pas à terminer le chapitre 5 qui sera encore plus long que celui-ci ^^ bsx_**


	5. Chap 5: regrets et pardon

_Pour les impatientes il ne me semble pas qu'il y ai de garçons qui lisent ma fic ^^ voila la suite_

_**Chapitre 5 :Regrets et pardon**_

_( cela se passe le dimanche et Bella n'est toujours pas retournée en cours)_

Bella, Elsa, Edward et Angel étaient chacun dans leurs chambres à écrire leurs poèmes pour le cours de Français du lendemain. Bella, ayant terminé le sien, alla rejoindre sa sœur dans sa chambre pour le lui donner. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Elsa venait de terminer. Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

-Allez, donne. Je le rendrais au prof de ta part demain mais tu as intérêt à revenir en cours jeudi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais là pour toi en cas de problème.

Bella se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de repartir.

_(4 jours se sont écoulés et on est donc le jeudi)_

Elsa et Bella préparaient leurs juments tandis qu' Alice, Jasper et Angel attendaient qu'Edward ait terminer de se préparer pour aller en cours. Il les rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard et ils allèrent tous les cinq dans la Volvo. Puis, ils rejoignirent le lycée. Pendant ce temps, Elsa et Bella étaient montées à cheval et galopaient vers le lycée d'Olympia à travers bois. Elles arrivèrent les premières et rejoignirent la salle où avait lieu leur cours de Français.

POV ANGEL

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et descendîmes de la voiture. Nous étions en train de nous diriger vers le bâtiment C quand un coup de vent nous apporta l'odeur de chevaux. Je fonçais vers l'endroit et y découvrit Calypso et une autre jument qui devait provenir des écuries de la reine car elle était en gestation. Calypso était la jument d'Elsa mais l'autre je n'en avais aucune idée. Je retournais vers les autres et leur annonçais :

-Il y a deux juments là-bas, l'une est celle d'Elsa mais l'autre qui est en gestation je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Je crois savoir à qui elle appartient, intervint Edward

-Comment cela ? moi-même je ne le sais pas, répliquais-je

-Je pense qu'elle appartient à Bella

-Elle est en cours en effet mais je ne la vois pas monter à cheval, elle est si maladroite qu'elle risque de se casser quelque chose, dit Alice.

Alice et Jasper nous accompagnèrent moi et Edward jusqu'à notre salle de cours pour voir si c'était vraiment Bella. Quand ils la virent, ce fut un choc pour eux. Alice, était heureuse parce qu'elle venait de retrouver sa meilleure amie et sa soeur et Jasper, lui, étaient content car il n'aurait plus à supporter notre tristesse et que sa femme était heureuse et avait retrouvé sa joie. Alice ne pût s'empêcher de traverser la classe pour aller se jeter dans ses bras.

Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Bella ne dit rien, se contentant de parler avec sa sœur par le regard et de nous fixer méchamment. Elsa fit pire : Si elle avait pu, elle nous aurait tués sur place tous les quatre rien qu'avec son regard.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? A moins que je me sois trompée avec Elsa.

-Alice, je ne suis pas sûr que c'est une bonne idée, tu ferais mieux de revenir ici. Elles n'ont pas l'air très contentes de nous voir, intervint Jasper

-C'est de ma faute, pardonne-moi Alice, dit Edward.

Elle n'écouta pas et continua.

-Il faut qu'on fasse une sortie shopping toutes les trois, regardez-vous, vous ne pouvez définitivement pas venir habiller comme cela au lycée !

Aucune des deux ne répondit et je savais que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Elsa avait précisé qu'il fallait qu'on laisse sa sœur tranquille.

-Bella, s'il te plait, réponds-moi. Je t'en prie. C'était l'idée d'Edward. Je savais qu'il te blesserait en te quittant, c'est un crétin ! Il n'a pas su voir à quel point tu l'aimais et combien tu serais malheureuse sans lui. Crois-moi, j'ai tenté de le convaincre de rester en lui disant que tu souhaiterais mourir après ça et que tu nous détesterais tous mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Si tu savais combien j'ai été malheureuse sans toi

Alice était en train de la supplier quand, soudain, Bella éclata en larmes et se réfugia dans ses bras, avec Elsa pour la réconforter. Elle pardonnait Alice. Je m'approchais en silence et Elsa m'ajouta dans leur étreinte ; puis ce fût le tour de Jasper, laissant Edward seul dans sa douleur. Soudain, il fût en colère et vint me chercher pour m'emmener dehors. Alice et Elsa s'interposèrent

-Ne touches pas à Angel! Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça autour de toi ? tu as fait souffrir Bella en l'abandonnant, la laissant seule et dévastée par la douleur et la peine due à ton rejet, intervint Alice

-Toi, moi, dans les bois, me soufflât-il.

-Pas à coté des cheveux, et tu n'as pas intérêt à le tuer, dit Elsa

A la fin des cours du matin, j'allais donc dans les bois, accompagné d'Elsa, Alice et Jasper soutenant Bella qui avait insisté pour venir malgré sa peine. Je rejoignis Edward et il me grogna :

-Elle est à moi !

-De qui parles-tu ? demandais-je sans comprendre

Bella reprit ses esprits et s'avança vers moi. Elle s'accrocha à mon bras pour ne pas tomber et s'adressa à Edward

-C'est de moi que tu parles Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

En réponse, elle reçut un grognement qu'elle prit apparemment pour un oui

-Pour ton information, sache que j'ai cessé de t'appartenir le jour où tu m'as quittée, dans les bois. Dois-je te rappeler tes paroles ?

Apparemment, ce qu'elle venait de dire le faisait souffrir mais il la laissât continuer.

-Tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais plus, que tu ne voulais plus de moi et que comme j'étais humaine, je t'oublierais sans avoir eu le temps de souffrir. Mais comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ? Tu étais devenu ce que j'avais de plus précieux et en me quittant, c'est comme si tu avais brisé mon cœur en mille morceaux.

Il tomba à genoux et s'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Elle l'avait aimer et lui l'avait quittée. Il avait du lire dans mes pensées que j'aimais Bella et ça l'avait torturé. La cloche indiquant la reprise des cours sonnât et nous allâmes tous en classe. Un nouvel élève arriva et se mit à chanter _**Jingle Bell**_.

**POV BELLA**

J'étais dans mes pensées quand une voix que je connaissais m'en sortit. Je levais la tête et vit Damon, je me levais et courus dans ses bras.

-Hey Bells ! Pas la peine de me sauter dessus, si j'avais su que je te manquais autant je serai venu plus tôt. Tu me présentes tes amis ?

Je souris. Il n'avait pas changé : toujours le même garçon aux cheveux bruns pleins de gel, habillé en rebelle, toujours les mêmes expressions et surnoms débiles et toujours ses bras protecteurs. C'était un peu comme mon grand-frère à Phoenix. Il était là quand ça n'allait pas et me défendait quand les autres garçons m'embêter.

-Que fais-tu là ? lui demandais-je

-J'ai eu la permission de mon père de venir faire mes études à Olympia pour pouvoir continuer à veiller sur toi petite soeur, il te passe le bonjour ainsi que ta mère. Alors tes amis ?

-Je te présente ma soeur Elsa, Alice qui est ma soeur de coeur, son copain Jasper, Angel et Edward. Il y a également Emmett et sa copine Rosalie qui est la soeur de Jasper mais on ne les voit pas souvent. Tous, je vous présente Damon `mon frère'.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais autant de monde pour veiller sur toi.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai rencontré ma soeur et Angel il y a 6 mois et que les autres viennent de revenir de je ne sais pas où après avoir quitter Forks.

-Tout le monde à sa place, intervint le prof

Alice et Jasper en avaient profités pour rejoindre leur propre cours.

-Je vais vous rendre vos poèmes, Isabella : 16; Elsa : 14 ; Edward : 17 ; Angel : 15 ; Laetitia : 13 ; Séverine : 12 ; Alyzée: 13 ; Ludivine : 13,5 ; Mathilde : 12,5 ; Emilie : 12 ; Manon : 11,5 ; Ludi : 12.5.

Il distribua les feuilles et garda celles d'Edward, Angel, Elsa et la mienne pour les lire (voir la page suivante.) Nous rougîmes tous les 4 quand il se mit à lire et Damon, installé entre Elsa et moi, se retint de rire. Quand la cloche sonna, le prof venait de rendre nos copies. Nous n'avions pas avancé dans le cours. Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les labos.

-On a cours de quoi ? demanda Damon

-4 heures de TP en S.V.T et en Chimie, répondis-je en baillant

A la fin de ces 4 heures, nous étions tous crevés.

-Hé, Bels !

-Quoi ?

-Je peux te raccompagner chez toi ?

-C'est gentil Damon mais j'habite avec Elsa et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de routes menant à cet endroit précis, et puis, j'ai déjà un moyen de transport

-Ah, et quel est-il ?

-Accompagne-moi dans les bois et tu le sauras

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bois et arrivés au niveau des chevaux, nous aperçûmes les Cullen qui nous attendaient.

-Allez Bella, en route, on a de la route et Victoire et en gestation donc tu ne dois pas trop la faire travailler.

-Je sais Elsa

Elle monta sur Calypso et attendit que je fasse de même mais au moment où j'allais monter, Alice et Damon me retinrent.

-Tu ne vas pas monter là dessus, tu vas te casser la figure, hurlèrent-ils en même temps

-Du calme, je suis déjà montée à cheval, d'habitude, je monte en amazone, et puis ce n'est pas Victoire qui me fera tomber, elle m'adore !

Sur ce, je montais à cheval et Edward agrippa ma jambe.

-Pardonne-moi Bella, je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes et que tu me dises que tu es heureuse sans moi pour ne pas être envahi de regrets et de remords.

-Saluez les autres pour moi, intervint Angel.

Nous lui répondîmes d'un signe de tête. Edward continuait de se lamenter sur ma cheville et Elsa s'impatientait tandis que Damon partait avec Alice et Jasper.

-Lâche-moi Edward, il se fait tard et j'aimerais être chez moi avant la nuit ! Tu continueras demain si ça te chante mais là, il faut que j'y aille.

Il recula et rejoignit les autres, nous nous penchâmes et déposâmes un baiser sur leurs joues. Puis, nous fîmes volter nos chevaux et partîmes au galop. Une fois arrivées au château, nous mîmes nos juments dans les écuries et les pansâmes avec de la paille puis avec des brosses.

-Il est encore dingue amoureux de toi ce Edward, il était jaloux que tu pardonnes les autres et pas lui.

-Je vais le laisser mijoter encore quelques jours pour qu'il comprenne bien son erreur.

-Tu es cruelle avec lui !

-Peut-être mais je peux dire que tu as tapé dans l'oeil d'Angel

-Moi ? Mais c'est toi qu'il aime !

-Aimait, c'était il y a 6 mois et ton poème et le sien se ressemblaient.

-Oh, ça va ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu te comportes avec Damon ? tu fais tout pour qu'Edward soit jaloux

-C'est mon frère ! Enfin demi-frère, on a été élevé ensemble depuis l'âge de 4 ans. C'est le fils de Phil, le nouveau mari de maman. Il me considère comme sa petite soeur et ce sera sûrement la même chose avec toi.

-OK, OK. Allez, on a des devoirs à faire maintenant.

-J'arrive !

Nous rejoignîmes le salon et annonçâmes à Prune qu'elle avait le bonjour d'Angel ce qui la ravie.

-Pourquoi ne revient-il pas ? demandât-elle

-C'est un vampire. Il a été recueilli par les amis de Bella qui ne boivent que du sang animal et peuvent donc aller à l'école.

**POV DAMON**

-Qu'a-t-il fait pour que Bella le déteste autant ? elle aime tout le monde normalement

-Il l'a quittée, trois jours après son anniversaire, répondit Jasper

Alice tenait le bras d'Edward, tentant de le réconforter et Jasper avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils partirent, me laissant seul. Je n'en revenais pas. Ma soeur était sortie de sa tour de timidité pour sortir avec un mec. Waw, je le crois pas ! Apparemment, son équilibre s'était également améliorer. Je partit vers ma voiture et rentrais chez moi.

-Où étais-tu mon chéri ?

-Avec mes soeurs et ses leurs amis, maman

-Tes soeurs ?

-Isabella et Elsa il me semble

-Qui est Elsa ?

-La soeur jumelle de Bella

-Elle a une soeur ?

-Apparemment

-Tu devrais les invitées à la maison, j'aimerais tant revoir Bella

-Laisses lui le temps de se calmer et on verra après

Je montais dans ma chambre et décidais d'en savoir plus sur ce Edward qui avait blessé ma soeur. J'allumais donc mon PC et lançais la recherche dans Google. Son père était médecin, la fiancée de son frère mécanicienne, sa mère rénovait des maisons, Alice aurait été enfermée à l'asile pour cause de vision mais les dates ne correspondent pas et encore moins celles de Jasper qui indiquent qu'il a fait la guerre d'indépendance. Ou alors, ils ne sont pas humains. Je me couchais inquiet et au matin, je filais au lycée, à l'endroit où les filles devraient arriver. Elles arrivèrent 5 minutes lus tard et devant mon air affolé, Bella sauta de cheval pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tes amis, ils ne sont pas humains n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai regardé sur Google

-Ecoute moi et calme-toi. Ce sont des vampires, mais ils ne boivent que du sang animal.

-Tu me rassures là, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis l'an dernier. Ils m'ont même sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, maintenant, c'est Elsa qui a pris le relais et avant c'était toi.

-Je t'adore petite soeur

-Moi aussi grand-frère

-Bon on y va ? Les vampires rappliquent, intervint Elsa

-Vraiment ?

Nous partîmes sans voir un vampire. Ils arrivèrent tous à la sonnerie, laissant un Edward étonné et triste.

-Le bal d'automne approche, il aura lieu la semaine prochaine, annonça le professeur

-Tu veux bien y aller avec moi, Sister ? je connais personne

-Ok

A la fin de l'heure, Edward et Angel s'approchèrent.

-Salut Elsa ! Tu voudrais pas venir au bal avec moi, s'il-te plait ?

-Ok mais avant, Edward doit se faire pardonner

-S'il te plait mec !

Il vint donc vers moi et me demanda de les laisser seul 5 minutes. je n'entendis que des bribes mais cela me suffit :

-S'il te plait Bella, pardonne-moi... je regrette vraiment...

-Il fallait y penser avant.. .

-...pour ton bien... heureuse... danger.

-...Victoria et Laurent... seule ?

-Je ne savais pas... Victoria... James...

Il tomba à genoux, torturé et Bella le releva

-C'est bon, je te pardonne mais ne recommence pas, la prochaine fois je ne te pardonnerais pas.

-Merci Bella

Il la serra dans ses bras et je m'approchais.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on va être en retard.

_Pour ceux qui aurait pas compris, Bella pardonne Edward pour qu'Elsa puisse aller au bal avec Angel, elle ne l'aurait pas pardonner aussi facilement autrement surtout vu ce qu'il lui fera par la suite ^^ et oui, il y aura une suite pour l'instant j'en suis au chapitre 10 mais vous devez attendre que j'ai fini de tout taper, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un super film qui m'attends au cinéma et oui je parle de New Moon!!!!_


	6. petite aide sur les relations

Prune est la reine des elfes, et la soeur de Myrtille. Elles sont toutes les 2 mortes.

Myrtille est la mère de Renée

Renée a eu 2 filles avec Charlie: Elsa et Bella puis elle s'est remariée avec Phil qui avait un fils: Damon donc Elsa,Bella et Damon sont frère et soeur.

Elsa sort avec Angel, Bella (était) avec Edward, Rosalie et Emmett sont ensemble ainsi que Alice et Jasper et Esmée et Carlisle.

JAsper et le "frère" de Rosalie, Emmett,Edward et Alice sont"frères et soeur" et les enfants adoptifs de Carlisle et Esmée.

Prune,Myrtille,Renée,Elsa,Bella et Angel sont des elfes


	7. Les Poèmes du cours de Français

_**Poème d'Elsa**_

_Quand je t'ai rencontré, c'était en décembre ;_

_Comme il se devait, c'était un jour enneigé_

_Tu m'as prise dans tes bras pour me réchauffer_

_Et pour m'emmener loin du froid de décembre_

_Dans tes bras, je t'ai fait penser à un ange_

_Ainsi, quand tu m'as vu dormir profondément_

_Pendant que tu m'embrassais passionnément_

_Tu m'as appelé mon amour, mon cœur, mon ange_

_Je me suis réveillée puis, nous sommes partis_

_Nous nous sommes endormis au bord de la grêve_

_Quand je me suis réveillée, tu étais parti._

_Tu étais ma vie, sans toi je serais morte,_

_Mais tu n'étais qu'un beau et magnifique rêve,_

_Tu étais ma vie, alors, sans toi, je suis morte._

* * *

_**Poème d'Angel**_

_Quand je t'ai rencontrée, c'était en décembre. _

_Comme il se devait, c'était un jour enneigé,_

_Je t'ai prise dans mes bras pour te réchauffer_

_Et pour t'emmener loin du froid de décembre_

_Dans mes bras, tu m'as fait penser à un ange,__Ainsi, quand je t'ai vue dormir profondément_

_Pendant que je t'embrassais passionnément,_

_Je t'ai appelée : mon amour, mon cœur, mon ange._

_Tu t'es réveillée puis nous sommes partis_

_Nous nous sommes endormis au bord de la grêve_

_Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais partie._

_Tu étais ma vie, et sans toi je serais mort_

_Mais tu n'étais qu'un beau et magnifique rêve,_

___Tu étais ma vie, alors, sans toi, je suis mort_

* * *

_ **Poème d'Edward** _

_Quand je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai voulu te tuer_

_Tu sentais tellement bon que j'en étais malade_

_Pendant une semaine, j'ai fait une escapade_

_Pour finalement revenir sans te tuer_

Nous nous sommes rapprochés, tu m'as amadouéEnsuite, tu m'as fait redécouvrir la vie

_Tous étaient à tes pieds, mais tu m'as choisit_

_Moi, alors que j'avais voulu te tuer_

_Et puis, un soir, j'ai cédé et je suis venu_

_Te retrouvée dans ta chambre, en pleine nuit_

_En découvrant mon secret, tu m'as mis à nu_

_Puis, mon frère a manqué de te tuée._

_Je lui en voulais de t'avoir blessée_

_Mais, pour que ça ne recommence pas, je t'ai quittée_

* * *

**Poème de Bella**

C'était à mon premier jour dans cette école,

Que je t'ai rencontré alors que tu mangeais

Avec ta famille je vous avais regardés

_Et tu m'avais vue mais j'étais avec une folle_

_Nous étions voisins en Physique et alors_

_Tu m'as regardée avec un air de dégoût_

_A la fin du cours, tu t'es sauvé par dégoût_

_Tu es resté absent une semaine et alors ?_

_Tu es revenu, nous avons fait connaissance_

_Un mois plus tard, nous sortions ensemble, mais_

_Alors que ton frère m'a fait perdre connaissance_

_Tu as décidé de me quittée, je pensais_

_Que nous deux, c'était à la vie et à la mort_

_Mais je me suis trompée et j'ai frôler la mort._


	8. Chap 6: bal d'automne

**Chap 6 : Bal d'automne**

**POV Elsa**

A la fin des cours, les Cullens et Damon nous accompagnèrent dans les bois. Alice nous expliqua le chemin pour aller chez eux à travers bois et après une bise à Damon, nous montâmes à cheval et partîmes au galop vers l'endroit indiqué. Nous arrivâmes les premières et Bella accrocha les chevaux assez loin de la villa puis elle entra dans la villa, sans frapper.

- Tu ne frappes pas avant d'entrer ?

- Inutile, ils savent déjà qu'on est là, n'est ce pas Emmett, Esmée et Rosalie ? dit-elle

sans hausser le ton.

Aussitôt 3 vampires arrivèrent et la prirent dans leurs bras.

- Ravi de te revoir petite sœur ! Au fait qui est-ce ? fit un mec musclé

- Moi aussi Emmett, je suis contente de revoir et elle c'est Elsa, ma sœur

- Enchanté.

Je hochais la tête puis se fut une fille blonde qui ressemblait à un mannequin.

- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous Bella, Emmett et Edward était pire qu'Alice sans toi.

- Je veux bien le croire Rose, Esmée, vous m'avez tellement manquée.

Elle lui courut presque dans les bras et j'entendis les portières claquées.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée ma chérie, heureuse de te rencontrer Elsa.

Alice entra et nous prit moi et Bella par la main pour nous emmener dehors.

- Bella on va faire les boutiques ! Et dans ma Porsche !

- Tu as une Porsche toi ?

- Oui, une 911 Turbo ! C'est super, hein ? Et en plus elle est jaune !

- Euh oui.

- Ne mangez pas les chevaux, les prévins-je.

- T'inquiète Elsa, on préfère les ours, les pumas et les prédateurs.

Alice nous conduisit tout droit à une voiture jaune que je supposais être sa Porsche. Nous fûmes au magasin en 5 minutes au lieu de 15.

- Je vais vous relookez et vous trouvez des robes pour le bal.

- Pas la peine, on a une couturière pour les robes, intervins-je.

Alice nous mit, moi et Bella dans une cabine et nous apporta des fringues. Finalement on ressortit avec chacune une mini-jupe en jeans, des leggings, des débardeurs à décolleté en V et des cache-cœur. Elle nous ramena aux chevaux et elle décida qu'elle nous habillerai tous les jours, donc on devait la rejoindre avant l'école.

Le lendemain, nous arrivâmes (Bella et moi) à pieds et comme la veille, elle entra sans frapper et dit normalement

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Salut Bella, répondirent 3 voix du canapé, salut Elsa !

- Bonjour Jasper, Emmett et Angel.

- Venez par ici, vous aurez le temps de papoter après.

Alice nous tira par le bras et nous emmena dans la salle de bain où attendait Rosalie.

- Bonjour Bella, sourit-elle, Elsa.

- Bella, Rose va s'occuper de toi et moi je m'occuperai d'Elsa.

Sur ce, elle m'emmena dans sa chambre où elle m'assit sur le lit et commença à sortir des fringues puis à me les faire essayer.

**POV Alice**

Je laissais Rose et Bella dans la salle de bain, vu qu'apparemment elles commençaient à s'apprécier et me concentrais sur ma tâche qui était de faire en sorte qu'Angel lâche Bella pour poser les yeux sur Elsa qui, je le savais, l'aimait depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Pour cela, je choisis la mini-jupe de la veille (sans leggings) avec un débardeur blanc (au décolleté plongeant) et des ballerines blanches ainsi que l'un des cache-cœur blanc que nous avions acheté. Ensuite, je passais à sa coiffure, je lui brossais les cheveux et je sentis des pointes au niveau de ses oreilles.

- Tu n'es pas humaine non plus, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, je suis une elfe. Mes oreilles devraient commencer à s'arrondir la semaine prochaine et être normales pour le bal.

Je finis par lui faire une sorte de couronne en tresses avec ses cheveux et je la maquillais légèrement. Bella sortit au moment où je terminais.

- Où est Carlisle ? J'aimerai le saluer me demanda t-elle.

- Il est avec Edward dans son bureau, répondit Rose.

- Oh, je repasserais plus tard dans ce cas.

- Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de ta visite Bella dîmes nous en même temps.

**POV Bella**

Rose me guida au bureau et attendit devant la porte.

- Entrez les filles ! dit Carlisle.

Nous entrâmes donc dans la pièce et je vis le visage torturé d'Edward, ma vision lui était-elle tellement insupportable ?

- Bonjour Carlisle, comment allez-vous ? demandais-je pour me changer les idées.

- Ça va, euh… je voulais juste dire bonjour avant les cours. A plus.

Je me sauvais, il faudrait que j'ai une petite discussion avec Edward. Je descendais les marches menant au salon en suivant Rose. Alice et Elsa nous attendait. Une fois dehors et loin de la maison, j'éclatais en larmes.

- Allons, Bella, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison

- Mais on dirait que je le dégoute, que pour lui je suis la peste ou pire.

- Ça lui passera, va, il est juste jaloux.

- Jaloux ? Mais de qui ?

- Damon, Angel, Jasper et moi ainsi qu'Emmett, Rose, Elsa et Esmée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu nous aime, tu nous prends dans tes bras, tu nous embrasses… tous sauf lui.

**POV Alice**

Une fois au lycée, Angel n'eut d'yeux que pour Elsa. Elsa par ci, par là… Mon plan avait fonctionné, un peu trop même et je dus insister sur Jasper pour que Bella ne se sente pas délaissée. Il lui envoya une onde de calme et de tendresse. Bella était dans mes bras tandis que 'Elsa (aux anges) restait avec Angel, à batifoler. Je sentais bien que Bella n'allait pas bien. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa classe et au moment où j'allais partir, Edward arriva et s'installa le plus loin possible de Bella. Je voyais maintenant que ce n'était plus de la jalousie mais du dégoût qu'il éprouvait envers Bella. Elle avait raison et je ne l'avais pas crus. J'avançais donc vers la sortir et avant de partir je pensais à : « Il faut qu'on parle, rejoins moi dans la forêt à l'heure du repas. » Puis je partis vers mon cours d'Arts Plastiques. Le cours suivant, je l'avais en commun avec Damon, nous nous assîmes côte à côte et je lui soufflais :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec Bella tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas Ally ?

- Je dois discuter avec mon frère et Bella a besoin d'être rassurée, surtout ne la laisses pas seule, elle risque de faire une bêtise.

- Ok, je ne la quitterais pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ton retour.

- Merci Damon.

- De rien, Ally. Et puis je considère Bella comme une sœur, c'est donc normal que je m'occupe d'elle.

Il sourit. On se connaissait à peine depuis 3 jours et il m'avait déjà trouvé un surnom, franchement, je l'adorais. A la fin du cours, je partis dans la forêt, attendant qu'Edward me rejoigne. 5 minutes après, il était là.

- Que me veux-tu ? cracha t-il

- Te parler.

Il était en colère et Jasper n'était pas là pour le calmer.

- De quoi ?

- De ton comportement mon cher. Si j'avais été à la place de Bella, je ne t'aurais pas pardonné. Elle a été sympa en acceptant tes excuses et toi tu ne vois même pas que tu la blesses chaque jour un peu plus. Je pensais que tu étais dingue d'elle et que tu ne pouvais vivre sans elle mais apparemment, tu t'en sors très bien ! Tu es distant avec elle, tu l'ignores. Pire, tu la fuis. Je te signale qu'elle n'a pas la peste et qu'elle ne comprend pas ton attitude. Tu l'as suppliée à genoux de te pardonner et une fois fait, tu la blesses ! Je trouve que tu l'as assez fait souffrir maintenant, alors soit tu te calmes, soit tu repars ! Au bout d'un moment, elle en aura assez que tu la traites ainsi et elle va faire une connerie pour ne plus avoir à croiser ton regard qui semble la haïr. A ce moment là, il sera trop tard et tu l'auras définitivement perdue.

- Arrêtes de mentir pour me faire culpabiliser Alice. Ça ne prend pas.

- Je ne mens pas ! Tu n'étais pas là quand elle a éclaté en larmes ce matin, ce n'est pas toi qui a dû lui mentir pour la consoler alors qu'elle avait raison ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as vu se suicider à cause de mon frère ! Elsa a su lui redonner goût à la vie après que tu l'ai quittée mais là, tu es en train de tout démolir.

Sur ce, il partit, encore plus en colère et je retournais au lycée pour m'occuper de Bella. Elle aurait besoin d'aide pour surmonter cette épreuve. Une fois assise entre elle et Jasper, une vision me frappa : elle montrait Edward quittant la ville après le bal et Bella effondrée. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Le crétin !

- Je suis désolée Bella, tu avais raison. J'aurais dû le voir. Il ne t'a demandé de lui pardonner que pour qu'Angel puisse aller au bal avec Elsa. Apparemment, il disait vrai quand il t'a quittée dans la forêt il y a 6 mois. Je n'ai fait qu'envenimer les choses, pardonne moi.

Pendant ma tirade, elle éclata en sanglots et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler tout en jetant un regard furieux à Edward qui venait d'entrer dans la cantine. Il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir.

« Alors, ta petite crise de jalousie envers Angel, c'était du bluff ? pensai-je. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin et un égoïste ! »

Il sursauta et me regarda droit dans les yeux en soufflant pour que seul un vampire l'entende.

- Sache, Alice Cullen, que j'étais jaloux, certes, mais quand j'ai vu Bella avec ce Damon, je l'ai détesté parce qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Si elle souffre maintenant, c'est entièrement de sa faute.

- « Mais elle t'aime comme elle t'a toujours aimé »

- Je partirais après le bal. Les gens changent et j'en fais partis. Ne la laisses simplement pas se tuer et n'essaie pas de me retenir. Bella releva la tête et se retourna. Elle le vit la regarder d'un air mauvais et protecteur à la fois. Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui mais il partit en lui tournant le dos comme si de rien était. Bella me regarda et compris qu'elle l'avait perdu.

**POV Edward**

En faisant ce que je venais de faire, je venais de tirer un trait sur mon histoire avec Bella. Certes, Alice m'avait prévenu que j'étais en train de la blesser et que je la perdrais en faisant ça mais je voulais qu'elle continue sa vie, sans moi pour la mettre en danger. Alice m'avait également dit qu'elle tenterait de mettre fin à ces jours mais je savais qu'ils s'occuperaient tous d'elle et la réconforterai après le bal. J'avais déjà un plan, je lui accorderai une dernière danse puis je partirai comme la dernière fois, il y a 6 mois. Elle m'en voudrait certes, et je continuerai de l'aimer d'ailleurs, j'avais toutes ces choses lui appartenant dans un coffret, sous une latte du parquet. Il était fermé à clef et la clef en question pendait à mon cou. Avant de partir, je la rangerai avec la boîte. C'est là que se trouvaient leurs places. Je savais qu'Alice l'installerai dans ma chambre pour qu'ils puissent veiller sur elle. Je savais également que Bella chercherait une preuve de mon amour pour elle dans cette même chambre. Elle finirait par trouver la boîte j'en étais certain.

Je rentrais directement à la maison après les cours. Bella et Elsa allaient arriver avec Alice et Jasper pour récupérer leurs juments. Je fonçais donc dans ma chambre et soulevais la latte de parquet d'une main. De l'autre, je récupérais le coffret. Je remettais la lette en place et m'essayais en tailleur sur mon lit avec la boîte. Sur le couvercle était gravé : « Plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie. » Or les seuls choses y correspondant étaient celles ayant un lien avec Bella ou mes parents. Certes, il contenait plus d'objets appartenant à Bella qu'à ces derniers mais bon. Je soulevais délicatement le couvercle et sortit de la boîte tous les objets qu'elle contenait : un bouchon de bouteille, des mèches de cheveux, une bague, un bracelet, un cœur en diamant, un pendentif en forme de cœur avec les photos de mes parents, une photo de Bella et moi, un CD.

Je pris une feuille et un stylo et commençais à écrire :

« Bella, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et que tu ne me pardonneras pas de t'avoir abandonné une nouvelle fois. Je sais également qu'en te fuyant, je t'ai blessé mais je ne voulais pas me rapprocher trop de toi pour que tu ne souffres encore plus de mon départ. Si tu souhaites de mes nouvelles, demande à Alice l'adresse de Tonya et envoie-moi une lettre, je te promets d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible. Tendrement, Edward.

PS : Tu trouveras une autre feuille avec celle-ci, elle contient les paroles d'une chanson, je l'ai écrite pour toi. Tu peux la garder, ne pas y jeter un œil, mais s'il te plait, ne la brûles pas. C'est la preuve que tu cherchais. »

J'y glissais mon poème et pris une deuxième feuille pour y mettre sa chanson puis, je refermais la boîte après y avoir déposé la chanson et mon bracelet. Je la remettais à se place et partit faire un tour en forêt car les filles étaient encore là.

15 jours ont passés et c'est le jour du bal d'automne.

**POV Alice**

Je m'habillais d'une robe argentée au décolleté plongeant. Je passais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer et me maquiller. Je me demandais comment les filles allaient s'habiller puis, je me souvint qu'Edward partait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas choisi d'endroits particulier et refusait de répondre à mes questions. Nous aurions Bella à réconforter dès demain, voir dès son départ mais Elsa ne nous la confierait que demain en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour Bella. Je sortis et lançais un regard suppliant à Edward. Il détourna la tête et se dirigea vers la Volvo. Nous avions rendez-vous dans la forêt au même endroit que d'habitude pour retrouver Elsa et Bella. Elles n'avaient pas voulu me dire où elles vivaient ni qui était leur couturière. Je rejoignis Edward et Jasper et nous partîmes vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

**POV Bella**

Cannelle nous avait fabriqué de magnifiques robes, encore plus belle que les précédentes et nous nous étions empressais Elsa et moi de les enfilées. La mienne était bleue ciel comme la précédente et celle d'Elsa, violette. Cannelle se mit encore une fois à me coiffer. Elle fit un chignon, retenu par un ruban et laissa s'échapper une longue mèche qu'elle frisa. Puis, ce fût le tour d'Elsa. Celle-ci eût droit à un lissage complet et ses cheveux, descendant jusqu'au bas du dos furent retenus par des accroche-cœurs.

- Merci Cannelle.

- Mais de rien mes petits scucres d'orge.

Nous partîmes vers nos juments et montâmes en amazone avant de partir au galop vers notre lieu de rendez-vous. Quand nous arrivâmes, les Cullen étaient déjà là et je vis Alice, bouche bée (pour une fois)

- Whoua, les filles, j'adore vos robes ! Il me faut la même !

- En quelle couleur ? demanda Elsa.

- Rouge ou jaune ou argent. N'importe quelle couleur.

- Ok, je te ramène ça demain.

Angel s'approcha d'Elsa, et lui tendit les bras pour l'aider à descendre tandis que je descendais seule et me précipita vers Alice pour être réconfortée. Elle le comprit car elle me prit dans ses bras en caressant mes cheveux d'une main et mon dos de l'autre. Edward ne m'aimait plus, je l'avais vu à son regard et sa façon d'agir quand il était obligé d'être avec moi. Damon arriva et remplaça Alice.

- Tu es magnifique Bella, alors ne pleures pas, ok ?

Je hochais la tête et il m'emmena à l'intérieur où tout les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Nous dansâmes jusqu'à 23h puis Laetitia vint me 'l'emprunter ».

- Tu danses ?

Je sursautais et me retournais pour me retrouver face à Edward qui me tendait la main. Je la pris sans hésiter et tout en dansant, il m'emmena dehors.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi depuis ton retour mais c'était pour ne pas te blesser encore plus aujourd'hui. Je sais également que tu souffres par ma faute et ce que je vais te dire n'atténuera sûrement pas la douleur, bien au contraire je pense qu'elle augmentera mais je dois te le dire.

- Me dire quoi, Edward ?

J'étais perdue et au bord des larmes mais il ne sembla pas le voir.

- Je m'en vais, je devais te le dire sinon tu aurais souffert encore plus par ma faute et je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Il fixait le sol, refusant de me regarder. Mes nerfs étaient en train de lâchés et mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

- Tu pars ? Dis-le si c'est de ma faute, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Oui je pars, mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

**POV Edward**

Pourquoi ? Moi-même je ne le savais même pas. Sa voix s'était brisée sur la dernière syllabe et je la regardais, arrêtant ainsi ma fixation sur le sol. Elle pleurait, je me fis violence pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler. Alice arriverait dans 5 minutes, il fallait que je speed.

- Ecoutes-moi Bella, il n'y a que moi qui part, les autres restent ici. J'ai appris de mon erreur et je ne tiens pas à les avoir encore une fois à dos parce que je t'ai quittée. Alice ne vas pas tarder, reste avec elle, elle t'expliquera et te consolera.

J'enlevais la chaîne avec la clef de mon cou, je la lui mit dans sa main et embrassa son front.

- Tu en auras besoin, soufflais-je.

Elle baisse les yeux et regarda ce que je lui avait remis.

- Une clef ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Je sais que tu trouveras son utilité en temps voulu. Au revoir Bella.

- Edward, ne me quittes pas à nouveau, je t'en prie, me supplia t-elle.

- Je reviendrais. Ne fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence.

Je parti me cacher dans la forêt avant mon départ. Elle tomba à genoux et pleura autant qu'elle le pouvait. Alice la rejoignit et lui murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas mais Bella se mit à chantonner, accompagnée d'Alice. Celle-ci devait savoir que j'étais dans le coin et que je les entendrais.

« Reviens vite Edward ; vois comme elle souffre de ton absence. Je lui ai dit de chanter pour se soulager mais surtout pour la calmer et je crois que sa chanson t'es destinée. »

Ah, douce Alice, il n'y avait qu'elle pour me remonter le moral. J'écoutais donc la chanson de Bella :

De la glace empêche ton cœur

D'inspirer le bonheur

Tu dérives soufflé par une erreur

Dans l'impasse de la peur

De l'amour te manques par défaut

Mais si l'on t'en donne trop

Comme toujours tu tournes le dos

Sans même glisser un mot

L'Effet blesse que tu crois nous cacher

T'enchaînes en secret

Et te laisses des instants écorchés

Et des maux mal soignés

A t'entendre la vie est un cadeau

Et tu dit qu'il te faut

Eviter tout ce qui sonne faux

Pour trouver le repos

Les promesses que tu ne tiens jamais

S'envolent sans regrets

Et nous laisse comme un prisonnier

De tes maux mal soignés

Comme des feuilles mortes qui tombent en temps

C'est l'automne sur ma peau

Je fais le deuil de vouloir à nouveau

T'envoyer mes échos

A quoi servent ces histoires qu'en secret

Si rien n'est changé ?

Il nous reste tous ces moments partagés

Que tes maux mal soignés

_Najoua Belyzel_ – Des maux mal soignés.

La chanson se termina et je parti sans demander mon reste. Alice avait mon numéro de portable en cas de danger ou problème qu'elle ne pourrait résoudre seule.

**POV Elsa**

Alice revint avec Bella. Elle s'était endormie et pour ne pas la réveillée, je demandais à Angel de m'accompagner jusque chez nous.

- Pourquoi peut-il venir chez toi et pas moi ? ronchonna Alice.

- Il sait où j'habite et il est le seul de vous tous à pouvoir entrer.

- Oublies pas ma robe.

- Oui Alice. Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je venais de voir le collier dans la main de Bella et je le pris délicatement. C'était une chaîne portant une clef.

- Surement un cadeau d'adieu. Edward la portait toujours autour du cou. Ça doit ouvrir quelque chose de précieux pour lui mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni où ça se trouve.


	9. Chap 7: la clef

**Chap 7 : La clef**

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, celui du Royaume qui se trouve au palais. Je ne savais pas comment j'y étais parvenue. Mes derniers souvenirs remontaient au bal et au départ d'Edward pour je ne sais où. Une chose était sûre, il m'avait quitté, une fois de plus, et seule, je n'arriverais pas à le surmonter. Je me levais et allais prendre une douche. L'eau chaude m'apaisa et dénoua mes muscles. Soudain quelque chose me revint en mémoire : il avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Mon cœur se fit plus léger à cet instant et je sortis de la douche, emmitouflée dans une grosse serviette bien chaude. Je me dirigeais vers mon « dressing » et je commençais à fouiller. Je me décidais enfin pour ma première robe elfique. Je la passais puis me dirigeais vers ma coiffeuse. J'étais en train de nouer le ruban bleu dans mes cheveux quand un éclat argenté attira mon attention. C'était le reflet du soleil sur une chaîne qui avait attiré mon attention. Je la pris dans ma main et vit qu'une clef y pendait. Mes souvenirs fusèrent : il avait enlevé la clef de son cou et me l'avait mise dans la main avant d'embrasser mon front.

- Tu en auras besoin.

- Une clef ?

- Je sais que tu trouveras son utilité en temps voulu.

Je la passais donc autour de mon cou et quittais ma chambre pour aller voir Alice, mais avant, il fallait que je passe chez Cannelle.

- Salut Cannelle !

- Bella ! Je suis contente que tu sois enfin réveillée, on se posait des questions.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Plutôt oui, tu as dormi une semaine entière et la reine a accordé le droit d'entrer à Angel et à un superbe médecin blond.

- Angel et Carlisle sont venus ici ?

- Oui, il fallait bien te nourrir et le seul moyen était la perfusion, il nous a dit que tu dormais pour te protéger. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Bella ?

- Rien d'important, tu pourrais me faire 3 robes comme celles qu'on avait au bal, moi et Elsa ?

- Bien sûr, quelles couleurs ?

- Une rouge, une noire et une argent. Merci Cannelle.

- Je te les fais tout de suite. Reviens dans un quart d'heure.

- Ok, je vais cueillir des fleurs en attendant.

Je faisais 3 bouquets et quand je revins un quart d'heure plus tard chez Cannelle, les robes m'attendaient. Je posais un bouquet sur chacune puis j'allais chercher de papier et un sac, j'emballais les robes et les bouquets séparément puis les mettais dans mon sac. J'embrassais Cannelle sur la joue et lui dit :

- Je ne rentre pas ce soir, je vais chez Carlisle.

Sur ce, je filais à travers la forêt et me mis à marcher en arrivant à 100 mètres de la maison. Je fis irruption dans la maison et lâchais un « Bonjour tout le monde ! » qui les fit sursauter. Je ris en stoppant le vase qu'Esmée avait fait tomber et je le récupérais pour le lui remettre. Elle le posa sur la table et me prit dans ses bras.

- Bella ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Comment as-tu fait pour ne faire aucun bruit ?

Je fis un clin d'œil à Angel et répondit :

- Un truc d'elfe.

Puis je sortis mes paquets et en tendis un à Esmée, le deuxième à Alice et le dernier à Rosalie qui me sourit timidement. Elles l'ouvrirent en même temps et me sautèrent dessus pour me remercier. Alice était aux anges, ainsi que Rose et Esmée prit les 3 bouquets pour n'en faire qu'un et le mettre ainsi dans un vase. J'embrassais la joue d'Angel et remerciais Carlisle.

- De rien, Bella. Les filles m'en auraient voulu si je n'avais rien fait.

- Viens Bella, on va te montrer où tu va dormir.

Alice et Rosalie me prirent la main pour m'emmener… dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward.

- Ce soir, on va te chouchouter, manucure, pédicure, coiffure, habillage, maquillage, film, batailles de polochon. Même si pour la coiffure et l'habillage, tu t'en sors mieux.

- Alice, calme-toi ou je récupère la robe.

- S'il te plaît, Bella, fais pas ça.

- Elles sont magnifiques, merci souffla Rose.

- De rien Rose, la couturière s'ennuyait, un quart d'heure pour 3 robes ça vaut le coup non ?

Elles rirent avant de partir pour me laisser m'installer. Je cherchais un truc fermé à clef mais il n'y avait rien. Soudain, une latte craqua sous mes pieds. Je m'agenouillais et repoussais le tapis.

- Alice, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide.

Elle monta.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Bella ?

- Je pense avoir cassé une latte, tu peux m'aider à vérifier ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'agenouilla et la latte devant elle craqua. Elle glissa ses doigts dans l'interstice et l'enleva pour en sortir un coffret.

- Qu'est ce que ce machin fait là ? demanda t-elle.

Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas ma chambre.

– C'est fermé et je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

- J'ai une idée.

Je sortis la clef de sous ma robe et l'enlevais de mon cou, puis je pris la boîte et y insérait la clef dans la minuscule serrure. La boîte s'ouvrit.

- C'est donc à ça qu'elle servait. Mais pourquoi Edward te l'a donné ?

- Pour ça.

J'étais en train de lire une lettre contenue dans le coffret. Il était chez Tonya.

- Alice, tu pourrais me donner l'adresse de Tanya, s'il te plait ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

Je lui tendis la lettre et elle comprit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, écrit et je lui porterais.

- Merci Ally !

- De rien, sœurette.

- Emmett sort de ce couloir !

- Même plus le droit de rigoler ici, râla t-il. Je suis content que tu prennes les choses du bon côté Bella. Une semaine sans sexe, c'est sur mais jusqu'au retour d'Edward, c'est la mort. J'y aurais peut-être droit demain grâce à toi Bella.


	10. Chap 8: chez Tanya

**Chap 8 : Chez Tanya**

**POV Edward**

J'été parti pour Denali car c'était un endroit calme et reposant, j'étais déjà venu ici pour réfléchir et ne pas dévorer Bella. Aujourd'hui, c'était pour réfléchir à mes relations avec elle ainsi que mettre au clair les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard. Mon téléphone vibra et je regardais le nom de l'appelant : Alice. Alice m'appelait tous les jours pour me demander des nouvelles et quand je reviendrai. Elle appelait également pour que j'ai des nouvelles de ce qui se passait là-bas. C'est ainsi que j'avais appris que Bella comatait depuis mon départ, c'est-à-dire, il y a environ une semaine.

- Salut Alice ! soupirai-je, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai et je vais bien, pas a peine de m'appeler tous les jours, tu m'empêche de réfléchir.

Voila c'était dit. Peut-être aurai-je la paix comme ça.

- Tient Ally je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Je connaissais cette voix. Soudain, je compris mon erreur, ce n'était pas Alice au bout du fil mais Bella. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était sortie de son coma, je lui avais indiqué de m'écrire mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore trouvé le coffret vu qu'elle comatait. Elle avait eu le courage de m'appeler et moi je l'avais envoyé promener, pensant que c'était Alice. La voix d'Alice me fit redescendre sur Terre.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?! Je te préviens, si elle replonge dans son « demi-coma » par ta faute ce n'est même pas la peine de penser pouvoir revenir auprès d'elle car je te tuerai avant que tu ne franchisses la porte !

- Ça va Bella ? demanda Rosalie par derrière.

Depuis quand Rose s'inquiétait-elle de Bella ? Non mais je rêve ou quoi ?

- Alors ? J'écoute.

- Je pensais que c'était encore un de tes coups de fil pour ne rien dire et je l'ai envoyé promener. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était Bella.

- Tu l'aurais sût si tu l'avais laissé en placer une !

- Je pensais qu'elle comatait et je ne suis pas médium je te signale ! J'aurais fait comment pour savoir qu'elle était réveillée et que c'était elle qui m'appelait depuis ton portable ?

- Si tu m'avais laissé parle, tu l'aurais sût et je te l'aurais dit que ce n'était pas Alice.

- Bravo Bella ! Ne te laisse pas abattre !

C'était Emmett, Angel, Rose, Jasper et Damon. Je venais de me faire rembarrer par Bella, elle d'habitude si douce et généreuse m'avait répondu sur un air de défi et les autres l'encourageait. Je raccrochais médusé. Je n'avais pas fait attention pendant l'appel et Tanya s'était approchée.

- Si tu n'y retournes pas rapidement, tu retrouveras une Bella prête à te faire payer pour l'avoir abandonnée 2 fois en un peu plus d'un an. Elle doit t'en vouloir et il me semble avoir entendu 4 mecs lui conseillait de se mettre à la boxe pour calmer ses nerfs.

- Merci Tanya

- Mais de rien Edward. Tu ferais mieux de l'appeler pour t'excuser. Après, on ira chasser avant le sauna.

- Le sauna ?

Je vis dans ses pensées, un sauna puis à travers la fumée nos 2 corps enlacés. Elle voulait du sexe avec moi.

- Hm, non merci Tanya. Tu devrais aller le tester avec le facteur. Son regard s'alluma et elle couru se changer. Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard, en serviette.

- Qu'y a-t-il Tanya ? Le facteur ne voulait pas de toi ?

- Encore aurait-il fallu que ce soit un homme et non ta sœur.

- Ma sœur ? Alice ou Rosalie ?

- Un petit lutin qui te cherche pour je ne sais trop quoi.

En effet, Alice arrivait, tranquillement, de son pas dansant.

- Alice.

- Edward

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demandais-je, sarcastique.

Elle sorti mon coffret et la clé de mon sac.

- Je suis là pour que tu m'expliques ceci.

- Où les as-tu trouvés ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Bella en tombant dans ta chambre.

- Elle l'a trouvé en tombant ?

- Pas vraiment, elle pensait avoir cassé quelque chose et elle m'a appelé. Quand je me suis assise, j'ai vu qu'une de tes lattes était un peu plus haute que les autres alors je l'ai soulevé et dans le trou, il y avait ce coffret. Et comme par hasard, Bella avait la clef pour l'ouvrir. Clef qui entre parenthèse, lui avait été donnée par toi.

- Je crois que je vais aller au sauna.

Tanya parti pour nous laisser discuter tranquillement.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi as-tu donné la clef que tu gardais toujours sur toi à Bella ? Si tu l'aimes toujours, tu devrais rentrer au lieu de rester ici et d'attendre qu'elle t'écrive.

- Je suis parti pour pouvoir réfléchir à mes sentiments et savoir si je l'aime toujours autant.

- Tu penses que tu ne l'aimes plus ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle a l'air heureuse sans moi.

- Sauf qu'elle pleure parce que tu la délaisses et que tu passes ton temps à la blesser. Ce n'est pas un jeu Edward !

- Elle a Angel et Damon. Elle ne peut pas nous avoir tous les 3.

- C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Ce n'est pas très intelligent. Elle considère Damon comme son frère et Angel sort avec Elsa.

- Damon la voit autrement que comme une sœur et Angel est avec Elsa parce qu'il sait qu'il n'aura pas Bella.

- Je te signale que tu l'as quittée 2 fois et elle t'avait dit qu'elle ne te pardonnera pas si tu partais de nouveau.

- Je sais. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois téléphoner à quelqu'un.

- Elle ne répondra pas, c'est Jasper qui le fera parce que Bella est partie s'inscrire aux cours de boxe avec Emmett.

- Et bien j'appellerai Emmett.

- Il apprend à boxer à Bella.

- Mais c'est quoi cette idée de lui apprendre à boxer ?

- Hier on était au parc et Bella avait faim, donc elle a été acheté une glace et Lucas a profiter du fait qu'il n'y avait personne avec elle pour essayer d'abuser d'elle. Heureusement qu'Elsa et Angel sont passés à ce moment là. Quand ils sont revenus, les garçons ont décidés d'inscrire Elsa et Bella à la boxe pour qu'elles sachent se défendre si ça arrive. Tu vois ton départ ne provoque rien de bien et Victoria ne va sûrement plus tarder à apparaître. Alors reviens vite, s'il te plait. Même si tu ne l'aimes plus je crois que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on abuse d'elle ou qu'elle meure, non ?

- Tu as raison, soupirai-je. Je reviendrais dans une semaine ou 2.

- Merci Eddie !

- Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et reparti vers Olympia.

Je passais le reste de la semaine dans ma chambre, ne sortant que pour aller chasser. Je lisais, j'écoutais de la musique et me morfondre. Soudain, me verge se tendit, j'étais en manque. C'était une sensation terrible à laquelle je n'étais soumis qu'une fois par décennie mais c'était un besoin pressant auquel je ne pouvais me soustraire. Fébrilement, j'ôtai le bouton de mon jean, tira lentement la braguette. Le pantalon glissa finalement jusqu'à mes chevilles, je fis courir mes doigts sur la toile de mon boxer. Je le fis glisser doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne également mon jean. Avec d'infimes précautions, je m'emparai de mon sexe tendu et me mis à caresser mon gland avec mon pouce. Mais cela ne suffit pas à faire baisser le manque que j'éprouvais, alors je me mis à penser aux sensations que j'aurais pu avoir si ça avait été avec Bella à la place de mes mains et me sentis éjaculer, rapidement envahi par des remords pour avoir pensé à elle de cette façon. Je l'avais quittée une première fois puis nos routes s'étaient recroisées à Olympia où je l'avais abandonné une deuxième fois.

Comment mon songe peut-il encore se réaliser après ce que j'ai fait ? Avant de partir, Alice m'avait dit de me dépêcher de rentrer avant que le manque de Bella ne se fasse complètement ressentir et donc éviter de vouloir la tuer quand je la reverrais. La dernière fois que j'avais autant bandé, c'était lors de l'année que j'avais passé loin de ma belle. Ce qui ne voulais dire qu'une chose, que j'allais bientôt être en manque total de ma drogue préférée, je n'avais pas eu vraiment le temps de me réhabituer à son odeur et je l'avais sentie indirectement sauf le jour du bal.

Je préparais donc ma valise et me mis en route. Alors que j'étais presque arrivé, je me dis encercler par des nouveaux-nés, bientôt rejoins par Victoria.

- Tient mais qu'avons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Edward Cullen ?

- Victoria, grognais-je.

- Alice ne devrait pas tarder à prévenir les autres qui, bien entendu laissera cette chère Bella toute seule.

- Laisses là en dehors de ça !

- Tu m'as pris James ! Je trouve ça normal que je te prenne ton humaine.

- Je ne l'aime pas

- Alors ça ne te feras rien, en plus j'ai faim.

- Trouves là d'abord et réussis à l'attraper, on en reparlera après.

- Ce sera un jeu d'enfant, il me semble qu'elle a un frère, je n'aurais qu'à le séduire et il me mènera à elle.

- Elle n'est plus là même et peut disparaître en moins d'une seconde.

- Il n'y a que les vampires, les loups-garous, les fées et les elfes ainsi que les sorcières qui savent faire cela, or elle est humaine !

- Pas entièrement, j'ai un vampire elfique chez moi qui la connaît et apparemment elle vit chez les elfes réputés introuvable.

- Merci du renseignement, allez-y !

Elle parti, ayant sa réponse et laissant les nouveaux-nés m'attaquer. Je perdis vite connaissance, espérant Bella en sécurité avant de sombrer. A mon réveil, j'étais dans une nouvelle maison, avec le reste de ma famille.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Emmett

- Oui, combien de temps ?

- Une semaine, tu nous as fait peur, déclarèrent Carlisle et Esmée.

- Une semaine qu'Emmett joue à cap / pas cap avec Bella et nous casse les pieds pour rentrer, dit Alice.

- C'est quoi ce jeu ?

- T'envoies un texto avec une chose à faire en demandant à la personne si elle est capable de le faire, dit Rose.

- Et elle gagne, râla Emmett.

- Tu lui as demandé quoi ?

- Battre Damon au tir à l'arc, rouler une pelle à Elsa et Damon, nous dessiner, regarde ! Et le dernier ne devrait pas tarder.

Il m'avait montré les photos, le dessin était magnifique même si je n'étais pas dessus et je savais pourquoi, je n'arrêtais pas de l'abandonner. Trois fois en moins de 3 ans. Il faudrait que je rattrapes le temps perdu et que je me fasse pardonner à nouveau même si je lui avais promis que cette fois ci je reviendrais.

_Je remercie Abyssia pour avoir écrit un des passages du chapitre._


	11. Chap 9: Couronnement

Chapitre 9 :Couronnement

_**POV ELSA**_

C'est le lundi de la deuxième semaine de vacances, en rentrant de chez les Cullen que nous apprîmes la nouvelle. Tout le Royaume était vêtu de noir. Nous allâmes donc au château pour demander à la reine Prune qui était mort avant de gagner nos chambres mais les gardes nous bloquèrent le passage. Nous fîmes donc demi-tour pour nous diriger vers le magasin de Cannelle pour lui en demander la cause.

-Mes pauvres chéries, dit celle-ci en nous voyant arriver, vous n'avez pas de chance, surtout toi Isabella.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demandais-je

-Notre bien-aimée reine Prune est morte ce matin, peu après votre départ, les gardes empêchent tout le monde d'entrer depuis et l'ancêtre a décidé que vous deviez la remplacer sur le trône après l'enterrement qui aura lieu dans 15 jours. Vous aurez des cours pour vous apprendre à vous comporter comme des reines mais vous devez trouver un endroit où dormir en attendant.

-Bella, Esmée accepterait-elle de nous héberger ? demandais-je

-Sûrement, elle en serait même ravie, elle me considère comme sa fille depuis le jour où elle m'a rencontrée. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle te considère comme telle également.

-Qui est Esmée ? demanda Cannelle

-C'est la femme de Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Edward sont leurs enfants adoptifs. Ils ont recueilli Angel également, répondit Bella

-Je vais vous accompagner chez eux pour revoir Angel.

Une fois à la lisière du Royaume, l'ancêtre apparut.

-Où aller vous princesses ?

-Chez les vampires, répondit Bella

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous ne pouvons point entrer au palais sous peine d'être embrochées par les gardes et la maison de notre grand-mère ne nous appartient pas encore, expliquais-je

-Vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, les inviter à votre couronnement et les laisser vous accompagner dans le Royaume. Ce sont vos droits en temps que futures reines et je ne m'y opposerais pas. A bientôt, princesses.

Il s'en alla et nous reprîmes notre chemin. Bella pleurait et je la réconfortais du mieux que je pouvais, ce n'était pas de moi dont elle avait besoin mais d'Edward. Une fois chez les Cullen, Alice vint me remplacer en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Venez les filles, je vous ai préparé des chambres, dit Esmée en arrivant à son tour

-Euh…excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerais savoir si Angel est ici, intervint Cannelle

-Au salon, me souffla Alice

J'allais donc le chercher. Il regardait la télévision sur l'écran plat en compagnie d'Emmett.

-Ben, t'étais pas rentrée chez toi Elsa ? me demanda-t-il

-Si, mais Cannelle nous a ramenées ici moi et Bella

-Cannelle est là ?

-Oui, elle t'attend dehors

-Tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'amis, me dit Alice

-Et Bella ? demandais-je

-Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'Edward, comme avant

-Vous voulez manger quoi ? demanda Esmée pour changer de sujet

-De la pizza ! Répondîmes-nous en même temps

-Je vous commande cela tout de suite, rit-elle.

POV Bella

Je vis les yeux d'Alice se perdrent, elle avait une vision. Soudain, Jasper fut à ses côtés et lui demanda ce qu'elle voyait.

-J'ai vu… Edward qui faisait ses valises pour revenir ici.

-Alice, c'est Cannelle qui a fait vos robes. Vous pouvez tous allez la voir et avec Elsa, on vous invite à notre couronnement, dis-je pour changer de sujet

-Vous allez être reines ?

-Oui, mais personne d'autre ne doit le savoir, intervint Elsa

-Cannelle a dit qu'elle commencerait dès demain avec Alice, dit Angel en revenant triste

-Super ! sautilla cette dernière

-Et voilà votre pizza les filles, et la tienne Angel, dit Esmée

Nous mangeâmes dans la cuisine et Carlisle arriva pendant que nous débarrassions.

-Bonsoir les filles ! Vous ne devriez pas être avec votre reine ?

-Elles n'ont plus le droit d'entrer au palais, répondit Angel à notre place

-La reine est morte, ajouta Elsa

-Oh, je ne savais pas, excusez-moi

-Ce n'est rien Carlisle, le rassurais-je

-Vous restez ici du coup ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on ne tient pas à vous importuner

-Tu sais très bien que non Bella, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici et toi aussi Elsa, dirent Carlisle et Esmée

-Carlisle, pourrez-vous nous accompagner au Royaume, un jour dans la semaine ? demandais-je

-Bien sûr Bella, pourquoi donc ?

-Notre couturière veut vous créer une tenue à chacun pour la fête ayant lieu dans deux semaines et vous remercier de vous occuper de nous.

-Mais c'est naturel ma chérie, répondit Esmée

-C'est comme si tu étais de la famille, ajoutèrent Alice, Emmett et Jasper

-Au début je te détestais mais maintenant, je te considère comme une nouvelle sœur, dit Rosalie

-C'est gentil Rose, moi aussi je te considère comme une sœur, tout comme Ally

-Moi, je suis fatiguée, dit Elsa

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit Alice en la prenant par la main

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher également, bonne nuit tout le monde. Rose ? Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie le temps que je m'endorme ?

-Bien sûr Bella.

Elle se leva et m'accompagna dans la chambre d'Edward où elle s'assit sur le lit, attendant que je me couche. J'allais mettre mon pyjama et me lavais les dents (merci Alice d'avoir penser à aller chercher nos affaires) avant de me glisser sous les draps de ce lit beaucoup trop grand pour moi toute seule. Rose éteignis la lumière et attendit que je m'endorme

-Dis Rose, je devrais partir quand Edward rentrera, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais non Bella, tu dormiras seulement avec ta sœur

-Il ne pourra pas venir chez moi, il faut qu'Elsa ou moi vous autorise à passer et il est le seul à ne pas avoir été invité à notre couronnement

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bells, il ne sera pas au courant. On l'enverra chasser ou faire les magasins. Il se fait tard maintenant et tu devrais dormir

-Ok, bonne nuit Rose et merci

Je m'endormis rapidement et me réveillais avec une légère caresse sur mon front. En ouvrant les yeux je vis que c'était Esmée.

-Bonjour ma chérie, Cannelle est là, elle vous attend toi et Elsa dans le salon

-Merci Esmée

Je me levais, pris une douche, me coiffais, m'habillait avec ma robe elfique et descendis prendre le petit-déjeuner où Elsa me rejoignis peu de temps après.

-Demain c'est ton tour d'être réveillée par Emmett, ronchonnat-elle

-Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça, c'est pas pire qu'Alice

Tout le monde rit sauf Alice.

-C'est pas drôle Bella, bouda-t-elle

-Mais tu sais qu'on t'aime Alice, dis-je pour me faire pardonner

-Allez Bella, dépêches-toi je veux une autre robe!

-C'est bon, j'arrive. Tu nous rejoins Elsa ?

-Vas-y je vous rejoins dans 30 minutes, répondit-elle

Je partis alors, entraînée par Alice qui sautillait partout en suivant Cannelle qui était arrivée avec Calypso, Victoire et sa jument Olympe. Elle montât donc et je fis de même avant de tendre la main à Alice pour qu'elle monte en croupe. Elle prit ma main et s'accrochât à ma taille une fois derrière moi.

-J'ai toujours rêver de monter à cheval mais pas de cette façon là, me dit-elle

Nous étions à cru et je montais en amazone alors qu'elle était à califourchon.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas on ira pas plus vite que le pas. A la maison ma belle, dis-je en flattant l'encolure de Victoire.

Elle prit le pas et suivi Olympe jusqu'à la frontière où je descendis avant de prendre la bride de Victoire et la donner à Cannelle.

-Pourquoi tu es descendue ?

-Je ne vais au même endroit que vous Alice, tu as juste à rester assise Cannelle te guidera

-Et toi tu vas ou ? Et comment ?

-Au palais et à pied pour ma leçon

-Mais tu es folle ! Te laisser seule ne t'as pas réussie apparemment.

-Ecoute Alice, je ne tombe plus, je sais monter à cheval, tirer à l'arc et danser, j'ai même augmenter mon goût pour le shopping…Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

-OK, à tout à l'heure

-Je te ferais visiter après !

Je partis vers le palais après ces mots. J'y appris à me comporter comme une reine à table et dans tous mes mouvements avant de me mettre à la musique et au chant tandis qu'Elsa avait fait l'inverse. Il se faisait tard et j'avais promis à Alice de lui faire visiter la ville avant de rentrer. J'allais donc chez Cannelle où je vis Alice en train de créer une robe à celle-ci. Je ris et elles se tournèrent vers moi.

-Contente de te voir rire Bella, je commençais à me poser des questions, dit Alice

Soudain, elle se figea et je m'approchais d'elle pour la soutenir

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Cannelle

-Elle a une vision. Alice que vois-tu ?

-Que feras-tu si je te dis qu'Edward ne reviendra pas ? me répondit-elle

-Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait, s'il ne revenait pas, je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais

-Même s'il s'est fait tuer ?

-Il est mort ? Mais comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai seulement vu se faire attaquer par des nouveau-nés et vu leur nombre, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit encore vivant

-Où est-ce ? il a peut-être encore une chance d'être sauver

-Bella, ça ne sert à rien que tu y ailles, c'est après toi qu'ils en ont. Alors tu reste ici et tu ne sors que quand je reviens te chercher. Mon passage est autorisé tout le temps maintenant non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Cannelle, j'aimerais que tu la place ainsi qu'Elsa sous surveillance et il faudrait aussi que tu ailles chercher Damon. Bella appelle le et dit lui de se rendre à l'endroit habituel, au lycée. Il vous surveillera.

-Ok, répondit Cannelle

Mon portable sonna et e décrochais

-Allô ?

-Salut Bells ! T'es où ? Il n'y a personne chez les Cullen

-Je vais envoyer quelqu'un te chercher au lycée, à l'endroit habituel.

-Ok à toute Bells.

Je raccrochais avant de me tourner vers Alice

-Damon dit qu'il n'y a personne chez toi Alice

-Ils sont partis chercher Edward, je leur ai envoyé un sms à la fin de ma vision. J'y vais

-Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre tous à nouveau

-Je sais, mais on reviendra, fais-moi confiance

-Jacob pourrait vous aider

-Qui est Jacob ?

-Mon meilleur ami, c'est un loup-garou. Il m'a consolée avec l'aide d'Elsa après votre départ

-Super un loup…Où est-il ?

-A la Push, avec sa meute…normalement

-Demandes-lui s'il est Ok pour une bonne bagarre

Je tapais le message en même temps qu'Alice parlait et il me répondit qu'il lui fallait juste le lieu

-Où ça ?

-Je vais passer le chercher au lycée d'Olympia

Je tapais toujours et le message fut cette fois qu'il y serait dans 10 minutes avec la meute. Alice embrassa mon front avant de partir et Cannelle m'emmena au terrain de tir.

-Entraînes-toi un peu, écris une chanson, joue de la musique, bref, occupes-toi mais ne quittes pas le Royaume et n'essaie pas ou tu souffriras. L'ancêtre va bloquer la frontière.

Je pris donc mon arc et mon carquois et me mis à tirer mes flèches par deux. Elles atteignirent toutes le centre de la cible. Je sentis des bras autour de ma taille et je levais les yeux.

-Salut! soufflais-je

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bells? Où sont les Cullen ?

-J'ai peur, de me retrouver seule une nouvelle fois.

-Les Cullen sont partis?

-Ils sont allés chercher Edward

-Alors pourquoi as-tu peur de te retrouver seule? Ils vont revenir

-Je ne sais pas, Alice ne veut pas que je sorte avant qu'elle revienne me chercher. Elsa et toi êtes obligés de rester ici également, je suis désolée Damon

-Ce n'est rien Bells, et puis ça nous permettra de passer du temps ensemble. Tu m'apprends à tirer?

-Bien sûr, tiens, dis-je en lui tendant mon arc. Tu places la flèche ici, tu vises la cible puis tu tends la corde avant de la relâcher pour envoyer la flèche.

Il fit ce que je lui disais et sa flèche atteignit le centre.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'en as jamais fait?

-Non, j'en ai déjà fait, c'était pour t'embêter et m'y remettre. On fait quoi maintenant?

-Euh…. musique?

-Pourquoi pas? Ya quoi comme instruments?

-Il y a la harpe, le piano, la flûte, la guitare, la batterie, la trompette, le saxo, etc.…tout ce que tu veux.

-Et tu joues?

-Oui, j'ai appris à jouer de la harpe tout à l'heure et du piano pour pouvoir accompagner Edward. Jasper a dit qu'il m'apprendrait à jouer de la guitare.

-C'est super ça! Tu me joueras un morceau?

Je l'emmenais dans la salle de musique et m'installais devant un piano à queue blanc. Dans ma tête, la chanson qu'Edward avait composé pour Esmée passait en boucle suivit de la berceuse qu'il avait écrit pour moi avant son premier départ. Mes doigts voletaient d'une touche à l'autre pour recréer la mélodie merveilleuse et envoûtante de la chanson d'Esmée.

-C'est magnifique, c'est de toi ?

-Non, c'est d'Edward, il l'a composée pour Esmée.

-Et c'est toi qui la joue. Comment la connais-tu?

-C'était sur le CD qu'il m'a offert pour mon anniversaire et j'ai demandé les notes à mon professeur de Musique qui est d'ailleurs très compétant et possède un don naturel pour retrouver les notes à partir d'un morceau jouer ou enregistrer.

-Quand il reviendra, je vous demanderais de faire un duo.

-Non! Il ne doit pas savoir.

-Allez viens, il est tard et tu dois dormir

-Ils nous ont laissés le droit de regagner la maison de grand-mère, dit Elsa en arrivant

-On dort à trois ? demandais-je

-OK pour moi, dit Elsa, et toi Damon?

-Il faut que je surveille mes sœurs donc c'est OK

Nous regagnâmes la maison de Myrtille et nous nous couchâmes dans ma chambre car j'avais le plus grand lit. Damon était au milieu du lit, serrant Elsa avec son bras droit et moi avec le gauche. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement et au matin j'appelais le lycée pour dire que nous étions malades et que nous devions garder le lit. Mon Iphone sonna et je décrochais.

-Allô?

-Bella? c'est Laetitia

-Salut Laetitia! Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Damon est ton frère?

-Nous n'avons aucun lien sanguin ou héréditaire mais nos parents sont très proches et j'ai quasiment grandit avec lui donc je le considère comme mon frère oui, pourquoi ?

-Vous habitez ensemble Elsa, Damon et toi?

-Normalement non, mais il se trouve qu'il a décidé de venir habiter avec nous pour pouvoir nous surveiller.

-Je peux passer vous déposez vos devoirs?

-Euh…les Cullen ne sont pas rentrés ?

-Non, sinon je les aurais donnés à Angel, Edward, Jasper ou Alice

-J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher, attends à la lisière des bois à la fin des cours. Tu serais pas un peu amoureuse de mon frère par hasard?

-Euh…bien…. oui, tu peux m'aider?

-Bien sûr, j'aimerais juste que tu me préviennes dès que les Cullen reviennent en cours.

-A tout à l'heure alors, je t'adore.

-Moi aussi Laetitia, bisous.

Je rangeais mon portable et allais chercher Cannelle.

-Bonjour princesse! Dit-elle en me voyant

-Bonjour Cannelle, j'aurais besoin que tu ailles chercher une amie au lycée tout à l'heure, c'est pour nos devoirs et Damon

-Okay, j'ai compris j'irais ne t'inquiète pas

-Merci !

Je filais au château pour mes leçons, Elsa prit ma place et moi la sienne en salle de musique. J'étais en train de m'installer au piano quand Damon me rejoignit en tenue elfique.

-Epoustouflant…soufflais-je au bout d'un moment

-Merci, tu sais que tu n'es pas mal non plus

Je rougis et il rit

-C'est quoi ces fringues? Demandais-je

-J'ai été nommé en tant que votre garde personnel, maintenant joue!

J'avais appris ma berceuse et je me mis à la jouée

-Je suppose qu'elle vient également d'Edward?

-Oui, il l'avait écrite pour moi, dis-je dans un murmure

-Il devait tenir à toi pour t'écrire une chanson

-Je le pensais aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il me quitte

-Pardonne-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas que tu te rappelles de mauvais souvenirs, quand il reviendra, je lui botterai les fesses pour t'avoir fait souffrir

-C'est bon grand-frère, tu risques de te faire mal et il ne sentira rien

-Je suis moins fragile que toi petite sœur, j'y arriverais

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal pour moi Damon

-T'inquiètes, que fait Cannelle ici ?

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger princesse mais votre invitée est ici

-Fais la venir Cannelle et joins-toi à nous

-Bella ! dit Laetitia en me voyant

-Laetitia ! viens t'asseoir, je ne mords pas

-Oh, tu es ravissante, cette robe te va à merveille ! Tu me présente ?

-Pas besoin, ris-je, c'est Damon. J'ai moi aussi eu du mal à le reconnaître

-Au fait, où sommes-nous ? Vous êtes différents du lycée, dans le bon sens

-On est chez moi, souris-je, Elsa ne devrait plus tarder. Excuse-moi mais je dois m'entraîner, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir et papoter avec Damon

-Je serais ravie de t'entendre jouer, je pensais que seul Ed et Jazz faisaient de la musique

-Si tu reviens tous les jours, tu apprendras qu'on ne fait pas que de la musique en belles tenues.

Je me tu et me retournais vers le piano pour recommencer le morceau que je fis suivre par la mélodie d'Esmée

-C'était très joli, mais de qui sont-ils ? je n'avais jamais entendu ces morceaux auparavant

-Ils sont d'Edward Cullen, répondirent Elsa et Damon

-Il compose ? je ne savais pas

-Si je me souviens bien, les seuls morceaux qu'il ait composé sont pour sa mère, sa sœur Alice et moi

-ça te tente un petit pari Bella ? demanda Damon pour détendre l'atmosphère

-Pari tenu ! m'exclamais-je

_**POV Laetitia**_

Hein ? De quoi parlent-ils ? il n'a même pas énoncer le pari, ils doivent se connaître par cœur pour qu'elle réponde comme ça

-Tir à l'arc, me souffla Elsa. Ils sont imbattables; Bella est la meilleure dans cette discipline, en musique et en équitation également

-Vous avez des chevaux ?

-Bien sûr, on vient au lycée avec, me répondit Bella. Tu viens?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et partit, aussitôt suivie de Damon et Elsa. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de tir à l'arc, il y avait un pays dans la forêt, je n'en revenais pas. Ils se mirent tous 2 en position, à 150 mètres, Damon plaça une flèche tandis que Bella en mettait trois. Ils tirèrent et le score fut Damon : 10, Bella : 30, Elsa avait raison, c'est une pro. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure environ.

-Alors ? demanda Bella

-3000 à 1000 pour toi, lui répondis-je

-J'ai gagné !

-D'accord, c'était idiot de ma part. Je ferais ce que tu voudras.

-Hmmmm…Cap/Pas Cap, c'est un jeu, expliqua-t-elle, une personne fait une proposition et la personne qui la reçoit doit répondre par cap ou pas cap et faire ce qui est demander si elle répond cap. Donc, Damon, tu dois avouer tes sentiments à Laetitia

-Tout sauf ça, la supplia-t-il

-Tu me détestes autant ? demandais-je peinée

-Non, répondit-il gêné, ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Contente ?

-Très, répondit Bella en sautillant sur place

-Au secours, elle devient comme Alice ! s'écriât Elsa

Tout le monde riait quand un portable sonna. Il s'averra que c'était celui de Bella.

-Qu'est-ce ? demandèrent Elsa et Damon

-Le premier Cap/Pas Cap, il vient d'Emmett, je jouais déjà avec lui mais c'était moins drôle

-Vas-y ! Lis-le ! s'impatienta Damon

-Cap ou Pas Cap d'envoyer un SMS avec tes sentiments à…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Damon qui s'était penché pour lire la suite par-dessus son épaule avait blêmit.

-Laisses tomber Bells ! je ne veux pas que tu souffres

-C'est un SMS, pas la vérité, répondit-elle

_**POV Damon**_

Elle avait répondu à Emmett par Cap et avait aussitôt envoyé un « Je t'aime » à Edward mais également à Alice

« Qu'as-tu fais à mon frère »_Alice_

_« _Waw, Félicitations Bella, t'as réussis ! Je pensais qu'il était HS »_Emmett_

« Je me suis contentée de lui envoyer le même texto qu'à toi Ally »

Mon portable vibra

« Cap ou Pas Cap d'embrasser Laetitia ? Preuve à l'appui »_Alice_

-Bella ?

-Quoi ?

Je lui tendis mon portable et elle sourit

-OK, je prends la photo

Je m'approche de Laetitia et me penche vers elle avant de l'embrasser

-C'est dans la boîte

-merci Bells.

Je m'éloigne et récupère mon I-Phone avant de taper un rapide message à l'intention d'Alice et d'y joindre la photo afin de l'envoyer tandis que le Chocolate de Laetitia et le Blackberry d'Elsa sonnaient en même temps.

-Alors ? demanda Bella

-Rends Angel jaloux, dit Elsa

-Demande une robe à Cannelle pour le couronnement, répondit Laetitia

-Elsa, toi c'est de Rose et toi Laetitia c'est d'Alice je t'emmènerais à l'atelier de Cannelle après, annonça Bella

-Elsa ? embrasses-moi, Bella nous prendra en photo pour l'envoyer à Angel

Elsa m'embrasse chastement pendant que Bella prend la photo et une fois l'action finit part avec « ma » Laetitia

J'envoie un texto à Angel : « Cap ou Pas Cap de revenir chercher Elsa après ça ? »

« C'était votre jeu ! C'est pas sympa ! tu m'as mis en rogne Damon »_Angel_

« Excuse-moi, c'est ma sœur, il n'y a rien entre nous »

« Je sais. Sinon Cap mais avant, faut vous venger sur les autres et attendre le prochain Cap d'Emmett pour Bella, c'était leur jeu »_Angel_

_**POV Alice**_

J'avais eu une vision de Bella jouant sa berceuse sur un piano et le portable d'Edward avait sonné, suivi de près par le mien. Il s'est figé en lisant le SMS que je devinais être de Bella, elle m'en avait également envoyé un.

« Je t'aime »_Bella_

« Qu'as-tu fais à mon frère ? »

« J'ai envoyé je t'aime, selon la demande d'Emmett »_Bella_

-Emmett ! grondais-je

-Quoi ?

-Regardes Edward ! Et arrêtes ton Cap/Pas Cap !

-Mais c'est pour distraire Bella, on a commencé à son retour au lycée et elle a tout gagné

Edward se retenait de pleurer des larmes qui ne couleraient pas et je repensais à ma vision, c'était beau.

-Depuis quand joue-t-elle du piano ? demanda soudain Edward

-Depuis la mort de Prune, la deuxième semaine des vacances. Jasper lui a promit de lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare mais elle joue de la flûte et de la harpe. Pourquoi ?

-C'était sa berceuse qu'elle jouait mais je ne lui ai jamais montré les notes alors comment fait-elle ?

-Elle écoute le CD qu'elle a trouvé dans ta chambre avec son prof de musique et il lui donne les notes

-C'est impossible !

-Edward, si tu ne me crois pas rentrons et va lui demander. Dans 5 jours, nous on rentre et tu resteras seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai promis, avec Rose de ne rien te dire pour ne pas te blesser

-Emmett ?

-J'ai promis à ma petite sœur !

-Jasper ?

-J'ai promis aux autres

-Esmée ? Carlisle ? Angel ?

-Nous avons promis à Bella

-Et moi à Elsa

-Je ne peux compter sur personne ?

Mon portable vibra « Cap ou Pas Cap de venir au couronnement ? »

« Cap. » Ce fut rapidement le tour d'Angel puis d'Emmett

-Alice ? Help me ! dit Emmett

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi demande à Jazz

-Jazz ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'apprends à jouer de la guitare ?

-Laisses-moi deviner, c'est encore ton Cap/Pas Cap et ça vient de Bella, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête honteux

-C'est bon, si tu joues avec nous en rentrant

-Promis ^^

Jazz partit chercher deux de ses guitares

-On peut pas commencer par Guitar Hero ?

Nous rîmes tous de sa remarque, même Edward.

-Je te prends à Guitar Hero, annonça Angel

Ils jouèrent donc à Guitar Hero et Angel gagna puis Jasper défia Angel qui gagna à nouveau.

-Bon, j'ai 5 jours pour apprendre, rappela Emmett

Emmett et Jazz se mirent donc à jouer de la guitare

-Rose, on va dans ma chambre ? j'ai une robe à te faire

Elle embrasse Emmett sur la joue et nous montons dans ma chambre où je lui préparais une robe rouge pour la fête, Edward composait dans sa chambre, s'en voulant de nous faire rester et Esmée frappa à la porte.

-Entre maman ! j'ai presque fini

Elle entra et m'aida à terminer la robe afin que je puisse passer à la sienne. Quand j'eus terminé, le matin était déjà là.

-Angel ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Il monta tandis que Rosalie et Esmée descendaient. Je fermais la porte derrière lui

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, il y a des tenues toutes faites pour nous là-bas.

-Merci Angel, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour les chaussures

-On marche pieds nus

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Pas besoin de chaussures pour les elfes, on aime le contact avec la nature et on ne met des chaussures que pour aller dans le monde des humains ou pour monter à cheval mais uniquement avec une selle

-Et bien nous on en mettra, on doit faire le trajet à pied

-OK, mais je les enlève après

-Emmett ! N'envoies pas ça ! criais-je

-Pourquoi ? répondit une petite voix du salon

-ça n'aura que l'effet inverse

-Je rentre avec vous, dit soudain Edward

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? demanda Jasper

-Vous tous. Vous voulez rentrer et continuer à vous occuper de Bella et Elsa et en restant ici je ne sers à rien, vous êtes tous tristes que je ne sois pas là

_**POV Edward**_

-On va devoir te laisser seul quelques temps, dit Alice

-Je sais, vous êtes invités à une fête et vous avez promis de ne rien me dire à la demande de Bella et Elsa

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Emmett

Je me tapotais la tête du doigt pour lui faire comprendre et Rose lui mit une claque « version Gibbs. » On se serait cru dans NCIS avec Rose dans le rôle de Gibbs, Emmett dans celui de Dinozzo, Alice pour Ziva et Carlisle comme directeur, bien sur Angel était McGee. Je fus pris d'un fou rire et ils me regardèrent bizarrement

-On peut savoir le sujet de ton hilarité ? demanda Alice

-C'est vous

Alice me rejoignit, suivie de Jasper à cause de leurs dons

-Vous m'avez fait penser à cette série TV américaine, NCIS. Ziva, McGee, Dinozzo, Gibbs, le directeur, expliquais-je en me tournant vers les personnes que je désignais

-Calme-toi où je demande à Bella de t'en foutre une quand on rentre, grogna Emmett

-Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche

-Tu la connais très mal, Edward, répliqua Rose

-Tu verras par toi-même si elle t'autorise à aller chez elle. Elle fait beaucoup de sport et bat son frère, sa sœur et toutes les autres personnes qui l'affrontent, même Angel, elle le battra pendant la fête, dit Alice

-Même au combat au sabre ou à l'épée ? répliqua ce dernier

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu mais c'est un bon Cap/Pas Cap ! Merci Angel

-De rien Ally ! C'est une joie de t'éclairer. Mais sache que j'étais le meilleur dans toutes les disciplines.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? demandais-je confus

-Tu as une petite composition à jouer en duo

-Hein ? Quand ? Où ? Avec qui ?

-Lycée, salle de musique, tu verras ! répond Emmett

-S'il te plait reste calme Ed, me supplie Jasper

Je me calme et monte lire un livre dans ma chambre. C'est une très mauvaise idée. J'ouvre mon portable et décide d'appeler Bella pour savoir comment elle va. Elle décrocha à la seconde sonnerie

-Allô ?

-Salut Bella ! Comment tu vas ? demandais-je enjoué

-euh…bien, mais je ne vois pas trop qui c'est. Arrête Damon !

-C'est Edward. Je vais te laisser, tu m'as l'air occupée

-Pas du tout, je mettais juste sa raclée quotidienne à Damon

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, ris-je

-Je suis sûre que je te battrais, comme Angel, Emmett et Jasper

-Je ne crois pas, je suis plus rapide que toi, l'aurais-tu oublier ?

-En aucun cas mais votre seule arme est votre force, tu diras à Alice de te faire une tenue et tu viendras avec eux à la fête, enfin, s'ils viennent

-Je crois qu'ils ont oublié, Emmett apprend à jouer de la guitare tu devrais voir ça, c'est très drôle

-Je dois te laisser, mon frère, ma sœur et Laetitia me réclament, A plus Edward

-A plus Bella, tu me manques

-Alors reviens, tu sais que je t'attends

-Mais je ne sais pas où tu es

-Confinée chez moi, Ordre d'Alice

-Je rentrerais bientôt et tu seras libérée

-Malheureusement non

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

-Damon ?

-Damon ! rit-elle, je te laisse ou il va me casser les pieds

-Vas-y, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, même au milieu de la nuit

-Mais je dors au milieu de la nuit, moi !

-Pas moi ! et je suis sur que j'arriverais à te garder éveillée toute la nuit

-Laisses moi deviner, c'est un Cap/Pas Cap d'Emmett ?

-Même pas

-Emmett sort de ce corps !

-Je t'aime

-Au revoir Edward

Apparemment, je l'ai blessée. Je la rappellerais ce soir pour essayer de tenir le pari d'Emmett et m'excuser

-Edward, dans ma chambre ! hurla Alice

Je l'y rejoignis et elle se mit à me tourner autour avec des rouleaux de tissus et des mètres de couture

-Vision ?

-Vision, t'aurais pas pu l'appeler avant ?

-J'étais pas en manque avant et elle aimerait que tu la laisses retourner au lycée

-Laetitia lui ramène ses devoirs tout en draguant Damon, il faudrait que je remercie Bella de m'avoir enlever cette épine du pied

_**POV Damon**_

-C'était qui ? C'était qui ? demande Elsa quand Bella revient

-Un Cullen

-Lequel ? demandons-nous en même temps

-Le frère d'Alice

-ça commence par un E et se termine par d. C'est pour cela que tu as disparue pendant une demi-heure avec ton portable ! rit Elsa

-Tu étais au téléphone avec Edward ! m'exclamais-je

-Euh…oui pourquoi ?

-Tu lui parles encore ?

-Ben…oui, on parlait d'Alice et que je pourrais battre tout le monde au tir à l'arc

-Je savais que tu lui pardonnerais, déclare Elsa. Tu l'as invité ?

-Si je veux le battre j'étais un peu obligée

-On monte à cheval ? Laetitia nous attend, dis-je

-Je ne peux pas, Victoire doit mettre bas aujourd'hui, intervient Bella. D'ailleurs je devrais aller voir si tout va bien

-A toute Bells, essaye de ne pas mourir pendant notre absence

Je filais prendre Apache, l'étalon qui m'avait été attribuer et montais dessus avant de partir au galop vers la frontière. Laetitia m'attendait et sourit en me voyant arriver. Je m'arrête devant elle et saute à terre pour l'aider à monter.

-Hey ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? me souffle-t-elle en rougissant

-Tu es gênée ? Que me caches-tu ?

-Rien, on y va ?

Je la porte et la pose sur le dos d'Apache avant de monter à mon tour. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et nous nous nous dirigeons au petit trot vers l'intérieur du Royaume où nous attend Elsa

-Bella est aux écuries avec Victoire. Tu passes la nuit ici Laetitia ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Nous mangeons puis Laetitia alla porter son repas à Bella

-Elle en a pour toute la nuit, annonce-t-elle en revenant

Elsa monte se coucher cependant que j'attire Laetitia vers le fauteuil où je l'asseoit sur mes genoux avant de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais…

-Mais ? je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais

-J'ai peur…

-De quoi ?

-Ta réaction…Je t'aime, dit-elle en s'empourprant

-Moi aussi je t'aime Laetitia

Je tourne sa tête vers moi et déposes un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Dors, je ne partirais pas mon cœur

Nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**_POV Bella_**

J'étais dans les écuries depuis trois bonnes heures quand Laetitia est venue m'apporter mon repas. Cinq minutes après, mon portable vibre. Je répons et me retrouve avec une Alice surexcitée

-Bonjour Alice ! Ai-je le droit de retourner au lycée ?

-Nan ! Tu veux quelle couleur pour la tenue d'Edward ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi la voyante ici

-Mais il est pas encore décidé à venir donc je ne peux pas le voir

-Fous-lui la paix, désolée mais je mange là et je dois tenir toute la nuit sans dormir parce que Victoire a décidé de mettre bas aujourd'hui. Je te laisse.

-Bon appétit et bonne nuit ! rit-elle

Je finis de manger et commence à m'installer pour une longue nuit quand mon portable vibre de nouveau. Je décroche

-J'ai appris que tu avais besoin d'aide pour rester éveillée

-J'ai dit à Alice que je devais rester éveillée toute la nuit pas que j'avais besoin de ton aide pour le faire.

-Mais ce sera plus simple pour toi si on parle

-Tu as raison Edward, comme d'habitude, admis-je

-C'est dans quelle activité que tu comptes me battre ?

-It's a secret, tu ne le sauras pas

-Allez Bella, dis-moi, pour que je puisse revoir ou apprendre les bases

-Demande à Angel, je resterais muette comme une tombe

-Je le ferais, aurais-tu par le plus grand des hasards un ordinateur portable avec Webcam ?

-Pas là où je suis mais dans ma chambre oui, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais bien te revoir, même si ce n'est que par Webcam

-Je crois que j'ai le temps d'aller chercher ça

Je monte chercher mon PC et retourne aux écuries. Une fois installée, je l'allume et me connecte sur MSN.

-Passe-moi ton adresse, je n'ai que celles d'Alice, Emmett, Angel, Damon, Elsa et Laetitia.

-Merci

-De rien

Je l'inscrivit dans nouveaux contacts et l'ajoutais avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre d'échanges où je tapais un _« RE ! »_ avant de l'envoyer.

-Tinkerbell ?

-C'est Damon qui me l'a créée.

-Ce qui explique la fée Clochette, rit-il

Je raccrochais en colère et allais lire mes mails quand la sonnerie du nouveau message reçu de MSN m'en empêcha.

_«- Ben pourquoi t'as raccroché?_

_-Tu m'énervais_

_-Excuse-moi, tu ne veux pas mettre la webcam du coup?_

_-Nan, je suis occupée_

_-Et tu fais quoi?_

_-Je réponds à ma mère en surveillant Victoire et je dois y aller_

_-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_-Le poulain arrive et je dois aider Victoire_

_-Essayes de ne pas mourir_

_-Très drôle. A+ »_

Au bout de 30 minutes, le poulain ou plutôt la pouliche était là et je l'aidais à se mettre debout pour téter. Je décidais de l'appeler Etoile et le bruit d'un message reçu me sortit de mes pensées. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon PC et je vis que c'était un message d'Edward.

_« -Tu reviens quand Bella?_

_-Bientôt_

_-C'est à dire?_

_-Lis un livre et normalement je serais là quand tu auras fini_

_-L0L, reviens-moi vite »_

Je surveillais la réaction de Victoire face à Etoile. On me prêtait Victoire, mais le poulain m'appartenait. Etoile avait tété et s'était mise debout, sa mère la léchait mais quand elle me vit, elle vint vers moi, en trottant presque. Je la caressais puis retournais près de mon ordi où j'allumais la webcam et démarrais une conversation vidéo avec Edward

_«-Je peux voir le poulain?»_

Je tournais l'ordi vers les chevaux.

_«- Et tu l'as appelée?_

_-Etoile, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien_

-Je préfère Bella. J'ai envie de te voir »

J'allais dans le box et caressais Victoire et Etoile. Cette dernière me suivit partout et sortit du box en même temps que moi. Quand je m'assis près de mon ordi, elle vint s'installer à côté de moi et frotta sa tête contre mon bras.

_«- Elle a l'air de t'aimer déjà beaucoup_

_-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne me fera rien »_

Victoire commença à s'agiter dans son box et Etoile se releva en tirant sur ma manche.

-Du calme ma belle, je ne te ferais aucun ma

_« -Bella, quand les chevaux sont nerveux comme ça c'est qu'ils ont peur, je crois qu'elles essayent de te prévenir d'un danger._

_-L'endroit où je suis est caché, nul ne peux le trouver sans mon accord ou celui de ma sœur._

_-Victoria! Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais réveiller les soldats et puis, j'ai mon arc._

_-Les flèches comme les épées ne servent à rien contre les vampires_

_-Nous sommes équipés contre les vampires et nous avons des loups pas loin. OH MON DIEU ! »_

Le feu venait de prendre, j'ouvris les portes des boxs, ramassais mon ordi et suivis Etoile qui me mena à une porte dérobée. Je l'ouvris et les chevaux allèrent réveiller leurs propriétaires. Damon et Elsa me rejoignirent en courant.

-Bella que s'est-il passé ? demanda Elsa

-J'en sais rien, je discutais avec Edward sur MSN et les chevaux se sont énervés d'un coup, puis, l'écurie a pris feu alors j'ai fait sortir tous les chevaux.

**_POV Edward_**

Tout ce que j'avais vu après que la pouliche lui tire sur la manche, c'était Bella se levant, horrifiée puis des chevaux passaient en courant et après ce fut le noir total. Je sortis donc mon portable et appelais Bella pour vérifier qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. On décrocha à la 2ème sonnerie.

-Bella que se passe-t-il ?

-L'écurie est en flamme, j'ai fait sortir les chevaux par derrière avant de rejoindre Elsa, Damon et Laetitia. Je dois te laisser, j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour tirer à l'arc et abattre ces vampires.

-Sois prudente et préviens-moi dès que tu es en sécurité

-OK. Je dois appeler Jake.

Je raccrochais et retournais me morfondre dans un livre. Je regardais le titre La Belle au bois dormant, j'aurais pu trouver mieux, mais bon. Alice entra dans ma chambre et se jeta dans mes bras avant que j'ai pu lire 5 pages.

-Qu'y a-t-il Alice ?

-Victoria, chez les elfes, on doit aller les aider Edward.

-Alice, on arriverait trop tard. Tout ce qu'on réussirait à faire c'est les embêter de plus, Bella m'a assuré qu'ils avaient des moyens de défense et qu'elle appellerait les loups.

Elle eu une vision qui lui rendit le sourire.

-Ils ont gagné, Victoria est morte ! rit-elle. Merci Eddy

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit en sautillant

_**POV Alice**_

Nous avions avancé notre retour, Victoria n'étant plus de ce monde, Damon, Elsa et Bella pouvaient retourner à l'école. Notre retour était donc prévu pour le jour de la cérémonie si Edward se décidait enfin à faire sa valise. Je montais donc le voir dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main.

-Edward ? demandais-je. Tu rentres avec nous ou pas ?

-Je sais pas trop, j'hésite encore

-Explique-moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, proposais-je

-J'ai peur, peur qu'elle ne m'aime plus, peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi, peur de la perdre…

-Elle t'aime toujours tu sais, sinon pourquoi apprendrait-elle tes musiques? Elle ne t'aurait pas invité si elle ne voulait plus de toi et pour ta peur de la perdre, je ne peux t'être d'aucune aide surtout si tu continues à la quittée puis retourner vers elle. Elle se lassera vite de t'attendre, comme toutes les femmes.

-Merci Alice, je vais faire ma valise. Tu m'as redonné confiance et ouvert les yeux sur mes erreurs.

Il m'embrassa la joue et partit vers sa penderie pour faire sa valise. Je sortis de sa chambre tout sourire et me lançais à la recherche de Jasper, il me fallait mon calin du jour, la leçon de guitare d'Emmett attendrait.

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzz ! me lamentais-je

Il sortit la tête de la salle de musique en faisant une grimace, articula un « j'arrive » et rentra. Il ressortit 5 minutes après et m'emmena dans notre chambre dont il ferma la porte à clef.

Il parsema mon cou de baiser avant de descendre tout en caressant mon ventre. J'enlevais rapidement nos vêtements avant de me frotter contre lui. Il soupira et je sentis son érection dressée contre mon entrée mais je voulais faire durer le plaisir aussi continuais-je mes frictions jusqu'à ce qu'il en réclame plus. Là, je le laissais prendre le contrôle. Il me plaqua contre le mur et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, puis, il me pénétra d'un coup et commença ses va et vient tout en jouant avec mon clitoris d'une main, malaxant mon sein droit de l'autre et titillant le gauche avec sa bouche. J'étais en plein bonheur, aussi ne tardais-je pas à atteindre le Nirvana et Jazz m'y rejoignit immédiatement après. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, ne formant qu'un, avant de nous séparer. Jazz se rhabilla et retourna voir Emmett pour terminer le cours non sans m'avoir embrasser auparavant. Je me rhabillais également puis décidais de terminer la robe de Cannelle.

_**POV Laetitia**_

Tous les jours après les cours, je rejoignais Bella, Elsa, Damon et Cannelle dans leur cité elfique. Il m'arrive même d'y aller quand nous n'avons pas cours, juste pour être avec Damon. Dans ces moments là, plus rien n'existe, seulement nous 2 dans notre petite bulle d'amour et de bonheur. Alice avait appelé Bella hier soir pour lui dire qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils rentreraient mais qu'Elsa, Damon et elle pouvaient retourner au lycée. Après cet appel, elle était partie voir Etoile dans la nouvelle écurie et n'était pas rentrée avant mon départ vers 22heures. Le samedi arriva enfin, je rejoignis Cannelle dans son atelier vers 10 heures. Là, je l'aidais à préparer Bella et Elsa : elle les coiffait et je les habillais. Une fois prêtes, elles firent de même avec moi. A 10h30, nous étions prêtes et je les accompagnais dans leurs chambres en attendant le début de la cérémonie.

_**POV Alice**_

Une allée de fleurs passait entre les sièges, chaque siège débutant une rangée portait un bouquet de fleurs blanches et au bout de l'allée, 2 trônes, fleuris également, étaient installés. Tous les elfes étaient réunis, certains, assis sur une branche accrochaient des lampions tandis que les rares enfants jouaient de la flûte, dansaient et couraient après les papillons. A côté de l'un des trônes était assis un loup roux que je reconnus comme étant Jacob, l'ami de Bella. A sa droite se tenaient les chevaux. Les femmes avaient des coiffures élaborées tandis que les hommes arboraient une simple queue. J'avais dit aux autres de m'attendre dans la boutique tandis que je préparais Cannelle. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur le lieu de cérémonie depuis sa fenêtre. J'avais tressé ses longs cheveux et lui avais fait mettre la robe que j'avais conçue pour elle. Nous étions tous prêts et quand Elsa, Bella et Damon marchèrent dans l'allée de fleurs, nous sortîmes de chez Cannelle.

-Bravo Cannelle, j'en connais 2 ou 3 qui ne vont pas tarder à gober des mouches, lui soufflais-je

-C'est fait pour, même les elfes ne sont pas indifférents à leurs charmes.

Quand Bella me vit, elle en eu les larmes aux yeux et Elsa lui chuchota quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Le vieux s'avança vers elles, des couronnes de fleurs à la main.

-Elsa Madeleine Swan, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous nomme reine du Royaume. Quelqu'un s'y oppose-t-il ? il attendit quelques secondes avant de poser la couronne de fleurs sur la tête d'Elsa.

Il recommença avec Bella en disant cette fois Isabella Marie Swan au lieu d'Elsa et disparut. La fête commença et Bella se jeta dans mes bras.

-Alice ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas

-Bella ? Salle de musique ? demanda Jazz

-Guitare ? Emmett ! il me semble que t'as un truc à faire, dit Bella

-Bells s'il te plaît, je sais pas jouer, pleurnichat-il

_**POV Edward**_

J'étais content de revoir Bella, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle dans sa robe ! je suivis tout le monde en salle de musique, ne sachant pas où c'était. En y entrant, j'étais aux anges, des instruments partout. Je m'assis et écoutais le massacre d'Emmett à la guitare

-Em' ! STOP ! Bousilles pas les guitares ! cria Elsa

Elsa se mit à la harpe et commença à jouer. Après 1 minute, le son d'une musique que je connaissais arriva à mes oreilles, la chanson d'Esmée ! A la harpe et au piano ! Bella accompagnait Elsa et Damon se joignit à elles avec une flûte traversière. A la fin du morceau, Esmée les enlaça tous 3 en soufflant un merci.

-Bella ? On pari ? demanda Damon

-A quoi ça sert ? Je gagne toujours, tu le sais très bien. Angel ?

-Ca marche !

Bella sortit en courant et on la rejoignit sur un terrain de tir à l'arc.

-Combien ? demanda-t-elle à Angel

-5 et toi ?

-10, sourit-elle

-WAHOU ! Impossible ! dit-il

-Tu verras

Elle prit 10 flèches, banda son arc et tira. Les 10 atterrirent dans le mil. Damon fit de même avec 3 flèches et Angel avec 5.

-Je peux essayer? demandais-je

Angel me tendit son arc et des flèches, j'en pris 11 et tirais. 9 dans le mil, 1 dehors et la dernière à 3. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Pas mal, mais vous ne me battrez pas, rit Bella.

-Bells, te quiero, lâchais-je

-No me gusta perder mi tiempo con chicos como ti

-Edward, je sais que ça fait mal, mais ne repart pas ou c'est perdu d'avance. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, tenta Alice

-A quoi ça sert ? Tu as la vérité devant ton nez, tu l'as vu hier. C'était seulement pour me détruire un peu plus que tu m'as fait venir

-Rose ? Can you come with me ? We have to talk, dit Bella

_**POV Rosalie**_

Pourquoi Bella veut-elle me parler? Normalement, c'est à Edward ou Alice qu'elle devrait demander des explications. Moi-même je n'y comprends rien. Je lui dis donc que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait me parler à moi plutôt qu'aux autres

-Alice et Emmett sont capables de me mentir pour me protéger, Jazz peut utiliser son don pour m'endormir, Laetitia, Damon, Elsa et Angel n'écoutent pas trop occupés à roucouler, Carlisle et Esmée visitent avec Cannelle et j'évite Edward de peut de me retrouver seule une nouvelle fois, il ne reste donc que toi.

-D'accord, mais ils ne m'ont mis au courant de rien. J'ignorais qu'Alice avait eu une vision avant qu'Edward ne le dise il y a 5 minutes. Je pense qu'Alice est comme Esmée mais en pire. Elle est prête à tout pour organiser votre mariage. Elle devrait diriger une agence matrimoniale, elle réussirait sûrement dans ce domaine, ris-je

-Je suis d'accord sur ce point. Si Laetitia et Damon ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble d'eux-mêmes, Alice l'aurait certainement fait pour eux. Tu es sûre de ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlent?

-Sûre et certaine, Alice a réussit à le convaincre de faire sa valise et au moment de partir il l'a prise à part et en revenant, il avait une tête d'enterrement. Je pense qu'Alice avait vu que tu le repousserais dès le début et maintenant il croit qu'Alice l'a forcé à venir pour le faire souffrir encore plus.

-Merci Rose, tu m'es d'une grande aide. Je vais aller parler à Alice

**_POV Alice_**

Bella était partie avec Rose maos cette dernière n'étant au courant de rien, elles n'ont pas tardé à revenir. Bella m'a alors emmenée dans un coin.

-Qu'as-tu vu ? me demanda-t-elle

-Je t'ai vu repousser Edward en espagnol aujourd'hui puis l'accepter à nouveau dans ton cœur et ta vie car il est ton premier amour et que tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier. Il n'a vu que le moment où tu le repoussais, il s'est enfui avant la fin.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit dans ce cas ?

-Il n'a rien voulu entendre, ni voir d'ailleurs. Tu devrais réussir à le rattraper avant la frontière du Royaume, il compte aller voir les Volturi.

_**POV Bella**_

Je partis en courant vers Damon.

-Je peux t'emprunter Apache ?

Il hocha la tête et je repartis en courant tout en sifflant Apache. Ce dernier galopa à mes côtés et je montais sur son dos d'un saut. Il partit au triple galop, connaissant déjà la destination. Nous avons atteint Edward au dernier moment, et je lui ai sauté sur le dos, le faisant ainsi se retrouver par terre.

-Bella, lâche-moi, grognât-il. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, juste rentrer.

-Je ne te lâcherais que si tu retournes à ma fête.

-Pourquoi faire ? tu ne veux pas de moi, tu l'as dit toi-même

-Tu es lâche ! Tu abandonnes dès que je te repousse comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tu m'as abandonné deux fois, prouve-moi que je peux te refaire confiance et peut-être que je reverrais ma décision.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé Bells, même quand j'étais loin de toi. Regarde !

Il me tendit une partition pour un morceau en duo.

-Quand j'ai su que tu apprenais à jouer du piano, je me suis dit que le duo que j'allais devoir faire serait avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit ce morceau, pour nous.

Je l'entraînais vers la salle de musique et m'installais au piano, posant la partition devant nous. Il s'assit à côté de moi, du coin de l'œil, je remarquais qu'Alice avait amené les autres, puis, Edward commença à jouer et je suivis le rythme. La musique était ravissante, à la fin du morceau, je me suis penchée et ai déposé un bisou sur sa joue en lui glissant un merci.

-Pour toi, j'en écrirai des centaines, des milliers, autant que tu en veux.

-Ce ne sont pas des chansons que je veux mais que tu arrêtes de me quitter sans raisons valables, que tu me fasses croire à nouveau en ton amour et qu'il soit réel.

-On peut-être…juste amis ? demanda-t-il

-C'est un bon début, acquiesçais-je

-Tu m'as manqué, j'ai bien fait de revenir finalement, lâcha-t-il

_**POV Laetitia**_

Après la cérémonie, j'avais rejoint Damon, il y a eu un concours de tir à l'arc et le cap d'Emmett en salle de musique. Nous étions restés là-bas, moi sur ses genoux et lui m'embrassant le cou. Au bout d'un moment Bella et Edward sont revenus avec les autres et ont jouer un duo au piano. A la fin du morceau, Damon m'a pris la main en disant vouloir me montrer quelque chose et je l'ai suivi en riant. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée avec ses mains sur mes yeux. J'ai senti une odeur de paille et de foin, un bisou papillon sur mes lèvres et un coup de tête. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Le coup de tête venait d'Apache et nous étions dans la nouvelle écurie.

-J'ai fait des analyses sanguines et elles ont révélé que Bella et Elsa on fait de moi un elfe donc Apache m'appartient. Elles l'ont peut-être fait pour toi également.

-Tu as besoin de mon sang, c'est ça ? demandais-je

-Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour cela, dit-il

J'ai monté l'échelle menant au grenier, certaine qu'il me suivrait. Une fois en haut, je l'ai attendu. Il m'avait fallu très peu de temps pour comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion.

_**POV Damon**_

J'ai suivi Laetitia au grenier, à peine arrivé, elle s'est mise à m'embraser comme jamais auparavant, m'emmenant derrière un rouleau de paille, puis, elle m'a poussé par terre. J'étais ébahi, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça. Elle s'est assise à califourchon sur mes hanches, dénudant ses jambes et à commencer à se frotter contre moi, me faisant me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

-Titia, gémis-je

J'ai fait remonter mes mains lentement, partant de ses chevilles pour atteindre ses fesses. « Fuck ! Elle a pas de culotte » Je l'ai retournée, me retrouvant assis au dessus d'elle.

-Tu es sûre ? chuchotais-je

Pour toute réponse, elle déboutonna mon pantalon et me l'enleva en même temps que mon boxer. J'embrassais ses lèvres avant de la pénétrer lentement pour qu'elle souffre le moins possible. Son hymen s'est déchiré et j'ai parsemé son corps de bisous pour la détendre. Elle s'est mise à bouger son bassin, me faisant ainsi comprendre de continuer. Au bout d'un moment j'ai réinversé les rôles et elle s'est affalée sur moi avant de s'endormir. Je me suis retiré et l'ai réveillée à moitié avant de me rhabiller et de la porter dans ma chambre, puis, j'ai rejoint Bella.

-Damon ! Où est Laetitia ?

-Elle dort, dans ma chambre. On a promené avec Apache

-Ok je crois que la fête est finie pour nous quatre, on a cours demain et on a besoin de dormir pour être en forme, dit Elsa

Nous dîmes au revoir aux Cullen avant de regagner la maison de leur grand-mère.

_**POV Elsa**_

Damon avait disparu avec Laetitia presque tout l'après-midi, Bella et Emmett avaient appris à jouer de la guitare sous l'œil vigilent de Jazz et Eddie, Esmée et Carlisle parlaient aux elfes, Alice et Rose fabriquaient des robes en compagnie de Cannelle tandis qu'Angel s'acharnait sur le tir à l'arc dans l'espoir de battre enfin Bella. Il finit par me remarquer et vint me prendre la main pour une balade. Quand Damon revint, la nuit était déjà tombée, aussi décidais-je qu'il était temps d'aller dormir pour être en forme pour les cours du lendemain.


End file.
